<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scandal by Frozen_elsa_annaedit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249534">Scandal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_elsa_annaedit/pseuds/Frozen_elsa_annaedit'>Frozen_elsa_annaedit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney, F/M, Historical, Love, M/M, helsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_elsa_annaedit/pseuds/Frozen_elsa_annaedit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long war between Arrendelle and weselton , war that needed assistance from other nations, large armadas. She has grown to forgiven the events of her coronation . She had fallen for her highest ranking naval officer , Prince Hans. But terrified of causing scandal , they are forced to hide their love for each other, appearing strictly professional in public. </p>
<p>The Kingdom of the Southern Isles threatens all that Elsa holds dear , but why , what are their true intentions. Can Elsa and Hans find the truth before it’s too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Admiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She strolled about the newly varnished deck as the cool nordic winds danced in her platinum hair , which hung loose over her bare shoulders. She wore a light blue silk gown which showed off her curves, and her mother's tiara was adorned atop her head. The young Queen gazed about her royal flagship , the Eventyrånden , a small smile Graced her lips as she gazed at the horizon, watching the sea water enjoying the sounds of the water lapping up against the royal flagship. </p>
<p>She felt at peace for the first time since the war , other than when she was in her lover's arms. She felt free as the salt water light sprayed against her cheeks , a slight giggle escaped her lips. It was quite early in the day , no one had yet left their cabins , even some of the crew were asleep. The admiral of the ship made sure his crewmen got regular rest to prevent any mistakes being made due to a lack of sleep, whilst he would keep an eye on the royal flagship. </p>
<p>They were truly alone together,  they had been waiting for chance to embrace one another without any eyes watching their every move , they couldn't risk being discovered as to being lovers. Elsa needed to make their relationship clear to the council,  that they had been courting - she had been dreading it though. The council would not agree to their union as they needed hans to remain at sea , holding back any threats to the region and believed that the Queen shouldn't involve herself with anyone that has a history of scandal. Anyone who would court the Queen , they would have to be a great candidate for being king of Arendelle and although hans was a clever man who conducted himself well with assisting the Queen with the nation , the men on the council believed that he would be too much of a risk. The council had discussed about potential suitors for her , at one point hans was one of them, but decided that Elsa would be best marrying someone who she doesn't have history with and can also provide an alliance. </p>
<p>She was fed up of being controlled by these men all the time , they controlled how she ruled , who she spent time with , how to act , where to go , who to love and she complied with everything they asked of her,  but it was never good enough. Why couldn't they see that she could do her job as Queen well on her own , She had transfromed the kingdom and it was now one of the most powerful nations in the Scandinavian religion. Hans had helped with some of that aspect , especially with trade , pirates and in return the other countries would remain faithful to Arendelle as long as their saftey was ensured by the admiral.</p>
<p>she looked over the side of the boat she let out a shaky sigh , her whole body trying to destress as her thoughts ran rampantly through her head , her shoulders tense. Then she felt his harms wrap around her waist , pulling her back firmly against him, she automatically leaned in to him whilst her arms rested atop his. Her head rested against his strong chest,  which she could feel through the layers of clothing. Hans brought great comfort to her and eased her thoughts by giving a fresh point of view whilst advising her- he never undermined her because he was happy to listen to her and would never disobey her orders. If it wasnt for her,  he couldn't have had a second chance- he would've been killed by his father eventually back in the southern isles. His chin rested on her head, the soft platinum hair tickling his face slightly - he inhaled the spearmint scent that Elsa loved to wear.</p>
<p>" The council on your mind?" His voice was laced with concern at her silence.<br/>She let out a sigh as she turned to face him eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck , her head resting on his shoulder whilst he held her close to him tightly. She inhaled his scent and took comfort in the way he held her , she felt like he could shield her from any harm. She closed her eyes for a second,  listening to his heartbeat and his breathing with the waves crashing and swirling in the distance. The wind howled slightly but she liked the sounds, they were tranquil.</p>
<p>"Yes, I wish I could do exactly as they wished. But my gut instinct tells me that most of their views and judgments of situations are wrong. Especially about you and I , why cant I just be happy with the man I love ?" Her lips trembled slightly as she held him even tighter , worrying he might just be a dream. " You are smart , use their own views against them. Also you are Queen , assert your views , that cant force you to do anything  as you are the higher authority . Make the, realise that. About you and I, let me reassure you I'm not going anywhere . We can convince them together." He paused , stepping back slightly as he lifted her chin gently to that their eyes met. " I love you,  Queen Elsa. I'm not going to give up on us" his eyes were full of love and adoration for her , his smile was genuine.</p>
<p>His voice was soft as he spoke,  his breath tickling her lips. She leaned in and kissed him softly , her hands gently gripping his epaulettes. He soon responded against her lips , returning a passionate kiss as one hand was soon buried in her platinum blonde hair at the base of her neck. His lips were gentle and reassuring whilst the heat that radiated from them she wanted to be enveloped in it. Small snowflakes surrounded the pair as  she pulled away for air, a smile gracing both of their lips at the phenomena and partially from their kiss. This phenomenon only happened when she was around him , the man who set her heart alight and gave her love.</p>
<p>"I've missed you" Her lips trembled as she cupped his jaw lovingly before resting her forehead against his. His position as admiral meant that he was offshore for months at a time,  often keeping the pirates away from the Scandinavian region, protecting precious cargo making sure it arrives at the designated destination. Also protecting arrendelle from any harm that may come to the kingdom. Arendelle could only be accessed from the sea which allowed pirates or enemies to access it relatively easily, with the exception of the mountains which are possible to pass through but are dangerous  and Marshmallow the snow giant disposes of the threats which would pass through. <br/>"I've missed you too" He kissed the top of her head lovingly.</p>
<p>"Cant I just lock you in my chambers so that I have you exclusively to myself. I'm getting rather jealous of those pirates. " she chuckled against his lips , whilst he blushed at her comment. She thought to what was under his uniform and was craving his touch.<br/>They hadn't yet made love , based on the fact his time was limited and the pair couldn't risk Elsa falling pregnant before telling the council of their relationship.</p>
<p>"As tantalising as that seems , its paramount I see to these pirates other wise they'll keep coming back. And I cant risk your reputation , my love. " he kissed her lips again and peppered kisses across her face and down her neck. Her knees wouldve buckled if he continued any longer,  a hum escaped her mouth as she enjoyed his lips against her skin.<br/>"Hans" his name was whispered from her lips. He kissed her collarbone,  up her neck before pressing a passionate kiss to her lips , her tongue slipping into his mouth. </p>
<p>"I cant wait for the day I can call you my husband" She chuckled as they pulled away from their kiss. "And all that comes with it" she teased hans as his cheeks flushed. <br/>He looked away for a second trying to forget her flirtatious comments. Before pressing a kiss to her temple and caressed her cheek. "I dont deserve you" he sighed.<br/>She shook her head at his comment gazing into his eyes , she wasnt going to let him put himself down- he was to be hers whether he agreed he deserved it or not. <br/>"You're mine, and I love you. You're worthy of love , whether you agree with it or not." She spoke emotionally on the verge of tears as put her hands In his fiery hair. <br/>He smiled lovingly at her, before kissing her one more time , before returning to his post. As he went to leave , he whispered in her ear , his lips brushing the tip it "I'll see you tonight". Leaving the Arendelle Queen breathless. </p>
<p>They had been travelling to Corona,  to attend the princess's engagement ball to a rogue named eugene , previously known as Flynn rider. They couple were supposed to announce their engagement before the war but the royals had been on edge with the frequent  attacks on their great nation and decided to wait until after the war. The princess , Rapunzel had a kindred spirit to that of her sister , Anna- both were lively and brightened any atmosphere- as well as enjoying the desserts on the hors d'oeuvre tables .<br/>Anna had not yet awoken , she preferred to sleep in with her husband kristoff , who did not fare well on board ship. Elsa took another glance around her and looked at her admiral , whose uniform she loved  as she could see the outlines of his muscles through his tailcoat and other aspects of his uniform made her blush. She turned and walked back to her cabin to read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quarrels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna and Elsa have grown closer than ever , but Anna notices that her sister has grown more closed off. She fears that Elsa will shut her out again , that Elsa is hiding something from her. Anna only wants Elsa to be happy , for someone to see her as the amazing person that she has always been inspired by. She wants Elsa to have what she herself has with Kristoff. </p>
<p>Hans will surprisingly be her source of logical thinking and quell her irrational thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna had been searching for Elsa all evening after Elsa had retreated to her chambers due to a row at dinner between The two sisters.<br/>Anna couldn't see what she had done wrong as She had only made a hint of Elsa finding any suitors. It was perfectly normal for Anna to be curious, and why shouldn't she. She is her sister , after all.  Elsa was normally quite understanding and calm with Anna , they normally told each other everything.<br/>This was totally out of character for Elsa to react in the way she did , Elsa had no care for men and she believed that she could rule perfectly alone. </p>
<p>So for Anna to get a reaction she did, well , something must've been playing on Elsa's mind.</p>
<p>The deck was quiet , with only Hans steering the ship to maintain direct course to corona. Anna had grown to develop a friendship with Hans , and she trusted him with her life. Sometimes she'd go sit at the docks and speak to the prince and let out the thoughts that had been bubbling inside. He had a way of making her calm down and seeing things rationally- that's one of her weaknesses , the princess could be awfully stubborn and tended to have a temper. He was there for her when Kristoff was in the mountains making sure the ice harvest was meeting the quota needed for trade or when Elsa was busy in her study. </p>
<p>As Anna stood on the upper deck at the front of the large ship , she gazed across the now black waters. She spread her arms out tilted her head back and let out a shout that echoed across the calm waters. She let all of her anger and confusion seep out of her lips and into the cool air. The hairs on her arms stood on end as the cool breeze chilled her spine , but at that point she didn't care. Hans chuckled at her moment of rage, but Anna had to let it out somehow. </p>
<p>Anna used to sword fight with the head guard growing up and she kept the skill up until Elsa, had deemed it unacceptable behaviour for a princess. She used to do it so that she wouldn't feel lonely or defenceless.  Her parents were gone , her sister was no where to be seen , so she had to focus on something and sword fighting was it. That was Anna's outlet for her emotions and her sister took that away from her too .</p>
<p>Anna hated this.<br/>They were apart for thirteen years , blaming each other as the cause. She hated fighting with her sister. Her other half , the only person she had left in her family. She loved her , and she always would love her. Anna bit her lip as her stomach was filled with pains of nervousness whilst her mind continued to torture the princess.  Kristoff was useless at times for he would avoid conflict or questioning the Queen , making Anna look ridiculous - her own husband won't stand his ground beside her during her sister's wrath.</p>
<p>"That feels better" she chuckled loudly as she turned to face the prince who stood at the end of the ship. She made her way down the steps onto the lower deck , to the end of the ship which had an upper deck from which the boat was steered. She leant over the edge as she rested her elbow on the wooden railings: her back to Hans' .</p>
<p>"I wish she would just tell me what was going on Hans!" She let out a frustrated sigh as she wrapped her arms around herself . "But she won't , she is shutting me out Again and I can't let that happen " her lip quivered slightly as a wave of desperation and guilt wash over her. </p>
<p>"Queen Elsa is a closed book with regards to emotion. It is mainly because she doesn't want to burden you with Anything. She loves you Anna , Don't ever forget that  . The Queen is a kind woman. What you could do is possibly give her some space.." Hans explained until Anna interrupted "but!" Anna pleaded.</p>
<p>"She will talk when she's ready , then and only then will her majesty relax" Hans let out a small smile. Anna relaxed her shoulders at his wise words. Hans felt for Anna, for the Queen wasn't that open with emotions with anyone other than him- but even with him at times the Queen would shrug his questions of and reply with "I'm fine" whilst a fake smile would form on her pink lips. </p>
<p>Anna glanced at the long sword that rest in Hans' scabbard , alongside the machete beside it. At first she was taken aback at Hans had used those weapons to kill people in the past, he had taken the lives of breathing people , who probably had families and children. But then again , he would not have needed to use the weapons if they didn't attack him. He was the brave admiral Westerguaard, who had gained quite a reputation for defeating pirates and killing efficiently.  Soon she was curious .</p>
<p>"Hans" She spoke nervously. He turned to gaze upon the princess whilst she bounced on the ball of her feet anxiously , her fingers wringing at each other. His hands stayed securely on the wheel , he furrowed his brows at Anna's hesitance.</p>
<p>"What is it like ?" Anna looked at him curiously. He was even more confused at her question. He raised an eyebrow questionably, his hands gripping the wheel tighter. </p>
<p>Anna caught on that he had no idea what she was talking about , she needed to get her words out properly .  She has a habit of mumbling when she's nervous. <br/>"I mean , wielding a sword ?" She finally got her words out , a smile gracing her lips.<br/>Hans found it to be an odd question but remembered that Anna had mentioned about  how she did sword sparring in the courtyard with the captain of the guard as a teenager. </p>
<p>"It's heavy, the consequences that come with it. You take lives with these weapons , and the guilt that eats you up after , you will never get used to it." He spoke with a hint of despair in his voice "it's awful I know, but sometimes it just has to be done." </p>
<p>Anna sighed solemnly as she recognised the guilt that reflected in his features , before a soft knowing smile graced her lips. <br/>"I know you feel guilty for the killing of others . But think of all the lives you have saved by doing so , innocent civilians can breath a sigh of relief knowing that you are scouting their waters" Anna reassured the prince.  Anna was slightly relieved that she would never have to kill someone , although she still enjoyed sparring when Elsa was away visiting allies and conferences. </p>
<p>Hans smiled at her wise words , and bowed his head in respect. After thanking the princess she began to walk away , until he called after her again.</p>
<p>"Anna!" His voice caught her attention as she turned to look back at him. He chuckled .</p>
<p>"You and Elsa May have your differences- at times - but you are becoming more like your sister than you know." Another chuckle escaped his lips . Anna was flattered at his words but also slightly offended - she was never as blunt as her sister could be.  She noticed how Hans smiled even more as he mentioned Elsa's name, which was odd when they hardly speak to each other. Anna thought that hadn't yet had a genuine conversation- well other than discussions of politics and updates of naval activity. </p>
<p>She shrugged it off with a smile on her face as she walked away. Thoughts swirling her mind.</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>Elsa snuck up to the captains quarters , being especially careful to avoid being seen by Hans' first mate , lieutenant Askel. She had removed her shoes to avoid being heard by anyone. She snuffed out all the lanterns on board the ship with her powers, which lieutenant Askel  was confused by as it happened all at once. But Elsa would tell Hans , that it any questions about that were asked , to dismiss it as a strong breeze.</p>
<p>She glided up the steps to the door of his cabin. She gently knocked on the wood, excited to see him again as she waited for a response. No reply came.</p>
<p>That's odd.</p>
<p>Hans always was in his cabin at this time of night. She turned the handle and walked in , quietly shutting the door behind her. The room was still lit with candles , the bed was still made . She turned to look at the desk , before a chuckle escaped her lips as she shook her head. The Admiral was still in his naval uniform with the exception of his tricorn hat, quill still in his hand - but his head rested atop the parchment which he'd been writing on. Dark Blue ink was smudged on his cheek and across the parchment. His eyes closed from sleep.</p>
<p>She gently shook his shoulder to awake him, he stirred and a sleepy groan escaped his lips as he lifted his head from the desk , he placed the quill back in the ink pot . He turned to face his Queen.</p>
<p>"Hey you" he spoke groggily with love seeping through his every word. Elsa chuckled as she pulled a handkerchief off his desk , lightly frosting it and letting the frost melt. She gently cupped the side of his face in one one of her hands as she bought the handkerchief to his cheek . As she wiped away the ink, Hans looked at her with burning affection in his eyes. "Sorry about the mess I'm in. I was writing a response to Denmark , that was until I drifted off to sleep." He chuckled  as he gazed into her entrancing blue eyes. He forgot what he was talking about as he was completely lost in her beauty.</p>
<p>She sat in the lap of the man that was before her ."You're so cute" she giggled as she brushed her nose against his lovingly , a bright smile forming on her lips. Hans laughed at her comment before crashing his lips passionately against hers, savouring the taste of their love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elsa finds herself battling with her tortured mind , she can’t keep this secret from her sister any longer , not without it creating the biggest rift the pair have ever seen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stirred slightly relaxing against the cushions , savouring her moment of peace and quiet. Thoughts swirled in her mind , the words of her council and her desires for the future of her family. She felt guilty for how she had snapped at Anna at dinner , she normally kept her emotions in check , but the topic Anna had brought up tugged at her emotions. Elsa had enough thoughts swirling in her mind , trying to contain every emotion to present herself as the wise Queen that, everyone had expected her to be. She tried her best but her thoughts and emotions got the best of her , bubbling over - she was bound to explode.</p><p>She wished that she could tell Anna everything but she knows how her councilmen work . If they couldn't get an answer out of the Queen , then , they would use Anna and get information from her. Elsa wouldn't be able to bear if Anna had to suffer because of her mistakes. It wasn't fair , they had no regard for the crown princess . They treated Anna as the spare and Elsa couldn't put up with it Anymore. </p><p>Then a shift on the bed disrupted her thoughts , a warm presence lay there beside her. Her eyes fluttered open , to find that she was still in Hans' quarters. She smirked slightly at how someone could find them together - but no one was allowed in the chambers without a response from the Admiral - with the exception of her of course. <br/>His arms were wrapped around her lovingly , and her legs were entangled with his. She loved the closeness, this had been the first time the pair had done this sort of thing as before it was deemed , too risky.</p><p>The memories of the night before fluttered in her mind, the pair had spoken about their day. Elsa read to him - Hans always loved hearing her voice when reading. His head would rest on her lap whilst he would listen , gazing at the ceiling. Then she had lovingly ran her hands through his hair as he vented about his day. Then one thing led to another and they had found their lips had met , arms wandered - desperate to be close to their lover. </p><p>Nothing else happened , that would've been reckless although Elsa had been so tempted once she had removed Hans top half of his uniform. Her hands had wandered across his chest and abdomen , enjoying the feel of his muscles and his bare skin against her hands. But she resisted the temptation and brought her lips against his , she loved him so much - God how much she loved him!  She wanted to scream it out for the world to hear , she wanted to know that he was hers and hers only. She adored how Hans would be the only man who would see her body and fulfil her desires one day. She loved how she would be the only woman to see Hans like this.  They settled under the quilt enjoying each other's embrace . They held each other tightly and had drifted into a deep , content sleep. </p><p>She smiled as she lifted her head to press a light kiss on his lips whilst her hand ran through his soft auburn hair. She snuggled closer to him , resting her head on his chest. The suns rays seeped through the curtains and warmed their skin. She felt his steady heart beat against her cheek , and his breaths lightly brush against her skin. She took comfort in this. He was alive , he was real - he was hers- she was always worried that she would wake up one day and it was all a dream .  </p><p>His arms wrapped tighter around her waist , as he let out a yawn, his lips pressed to her temple. Elsa turned so that she was facing him , her body lay on top of his, she could feel every curve of his body against her and he could feel the same with her body. At first she blushed but then her thumb caressed his right cheek , his arms wrapped around her once again,  pulling her firm against him.  They brushed their noses together and then their foreheads rested against one another.'</p><p>"I love you , Hans" Her breath tickled his lips,  she paused as she could feel emotion welling up with her. His breath hitched at her words. "I can't live without you , ever! If I was to lose you... My heart would break , and I don't think I'd have to strength to survive that" Her lips trembled.  He removed one arm that had rested on the small of her back , and brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. </p><p>"What are you trying to say then , Elsa?" His voice dripped with concern. His thumb running along her bottom lip. She buried her hands in his hair . She let out a sigh <br/>" Originally  we were going to wait till the council becomes more understanding , and to not tell Anna to prevent any risks. But , I hate keeping it a secret any longer" she paused. </p><p>Green emeralds gazed up at her sapphires expectantly. He his breath shook slightly. <br/>"I wish to tell Anna about us." She spoke firmly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She paced back and forth in her cabin nervously , her heart hammering hard in her chest and her fingers shaking. Her breath grew frantic whilst frost escaped from her finger tips. Being out of control for the first time since the war only startled her further.  She tried taking slow deep breaths to calm herself but to no avail , her Ice hardened spreading even further.  </p>
<p>Control it </p>
<p>Her father's words echoed in her mind , he would've scolded her for letting her emotions loose like that. The ice spread Further whilst the snowflakes started to swirl around her rapidly- she tried her best to avoid overthinking her situation but she couldn't.<br/>She needed to tell Anna about her relationship  with Hans , however she was concerned about how the princess would react.</p>
<p>What if Anna grew to hate her for it.<br/>What if Anna told the council.<br/>What if Anna did something stupid.<br/>What if ....</p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted when she realised ice shards were growing inwards off the walls trapping her in place. She stepped away only to find shards completely surrounding her. Her emotions were always her worst enemies, twisting her soul to dark places , eventually causing her own powers to turn against her. She felt so small and helpless against her own emotions.</p>
<p>She was terrified that the council wouldn't let her be with Hans , she loved him and if she was never to kiss his lips again she would be heartbroken. The sinking feeling in her stomach made her feel even worse. That sense of dread that filled her veins.</p>
<p>The thought of another woman holding Hans the way she does played on her mind - the council wanted an heir from the Queen of Arrendelle and soon. However Elsa refuses every suitor the council put forward because they weren't Hans . The council just assumed <br/>that Elsa could birth children- but with her powers it might not be possible. Albeit fate seems cruel in that aspect but Elsa had to hope . But what would happen if she couldn't.</p>
<p>Don't feel.<br/>Don't feel!</p>
<p>It spread underneath the cabin door , past the galley getting shocked reactions from the kitchen staff. The staff fled to the deck in terror as large shards of ice grew blocking the entrance to the galley. The ice spread on the deck , up the rigging , into the crows nest whilst dark clouds formed above as the ocean around them froze over . The snow grew heavier. The nail biting wind sliced at their cheeks that burned in the cold whilst their noses were flushed with red.</p>
<p>This got shocked outcry's from the crew who alerted the Admiral rather quickly , Hans had quickly gone to review the maps and in the mean time lieutenant Askel would maintain course. Then a loud groan came from the ship and a sharp abrupt force caused everyone to fall back. The ship had stopped. Hans vaulted over the railings and landed on the lower deck with urgency , his eyes wide with concern. The ice covered the entire ship , the sea was covered , it was almost as bad as what had happened at her coronation five years ago.  Elsa must've been in great distress if this was to happen. He ordered his men to tie everything down in case of a storm.</p>
<p>"Hans!" Anna cries against the violent winds approaching with her husband Kristoff. Kristoff looked tense but he was mainly worried for Anna's safety which was made obvious by the strong arm around her waist.<br/>Hans rushed towards the pair , his brows furrowed. </p>
<p>"It's Elsa !" Anna yelled with worry for her sister. He was supposed to protect her , keep her safe and he had failed at just exactly that - his heart sunk.  All the colour drained from his face as his Queens well-being was clearly suffering, he nodded to the princess and weaved in between the shards skilfully. Below deck was bone shatteringly cold, but he pushed through it - his Elsa was worth it. </p>
<p>Her cabin door was entirely frozen over , he wasn't sure if he would be able to pry the door open. He took a step back and rammed into the door with his shoulder. The sound of ice cracking flooded his ears which was a good sign , once again he rammed into the door , this eventually forced open the door. </p>
<p>He was shocked at what he saw , his breath hitched and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Elsa was trapped by her own ice which kept growing towards her, she was unresponsive which worried him further. He grabbed his long sword out of its scabbard and brought it down with such force it cut through one of the shards. At first he was surprised that it worked, he sliced through the ice getting closer to his Queen one step at at a time .</p>
<p>Eventually he had reached Elsa who lay on the floor unresponsive , his heart ached with concern and dread gnawed at his insides. He could feel tears brewing but he pushed it aside - his priority was getting her safe . He held her in his arms tightly against his chest . He pressed his forehead against hers , whilst brushing his nose against hers.</p>
<p>Love will thaw </p>
<p>He pressed his lips against her soft ones gently, her eyes fluttered open : her thick lashes complemented her face. A soft hum escaped her lips as a soft smile grew across her cheeks whilst she cupped his jawline . <br/>She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his passionately whilst his arms wrapped around her waist pulling him closer. The ice thawed rather rapidly as Elsa felt content against her true love's lips. </p>
<p>Hans let out a sigh of relief as they parted , his breathing finally starting to calm down - she was in his arms , she was safe. </p>
<p>Then he felt warmth and a sharp pain come from his abdomen , a shard of ice must've gone into his stomach. He winced and Elsa pulled back from the kiss and looked down at what Hans was wincing at. She had done this , tears flooded her cheeks when she saw how large and deep the wound was , he was at risk of losing at lot of blood. His white gloves were now stained red. </p>
<p>"I did this" Her voice shook hauntingly as she glanced down at her hands in disgust, she'd hurt him, the man she loves. Guilt tugged at her heart and caused her to tremble violently. Hans was losing a lot of blood at this point and he had begun to feel groggy as his vision blurred. Elsa kissed his forehead lightly and reassured that she'd be back with help.</p>
<p>Meanwhile up on deck, the ice had began to thaw getting confused but relieved reactions from the staff and crewmen.  "The Admiral found her" Kristoff spoke with relief . </p>
<p>Anna's brows furrowed with confusion because nothing could make Elsa's ice thaw so quick as this unless an act of true love occurred . Yes , Elsa could thaw her powers by herself but never as quick as this. Anna had to get to the bottom of this. She was deeply concerned for her sister's wellbeing, what if something bad had happened. </p>
<p>Kristoff leaned into whisper in her ear as his face was lit with confusion. "Anna , this isn't possible right ? Not without an act of true love" he spoke hesitantly to his wife. Anna nodded in response to his question and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Anna looked towards the entrance to below deck , and turned to Kristoff "I will get to the bottom of this"</p>
<p>She charged towards the steps only to be met face to face with Elsa who had ascended the steps. Elsa had a frown on her lips urgency in her eyes. Anna pulled her into a hug , Elsa was shocked at the sudden gesture and the staff and crew looked confused as royals would always conduct themselves without showing too much affection in public. </p>
<p>"I'm so glad you're okay" Anna sighed as they pulled from their embrace, smiles displayed clearly on their lips. Elsa took Anna's hands in hers and gazed into her sister's eyes , she bit her bottom lip. " We need to talk" her voice shook slightly ,  earning her a frown from her sister. "Wait is something wrong Elsa! Are you ill ?"  Anna looked over Elsa fussing over her like she was a child. </p>
<p>Elsa chuckled and gestured for Anna to stop fussing. Anna soon noticed that Hans was no where to be seen, the crewmen began to worry. Elsa sighed and told Anna they would discuss things later. Anna noticed the haunted look in her sister's eye , something bad had happened , it was obvious.</p>
<p>"Lieutenant Askel!" Her voice shook as she <br/>Called for him , frost forming underneath where she stood. The man looked confused at her request all of a sudden , he asked a crew member to take over his post until he was to return. Her breath hitched as she tried not to cry. She tried not to look weak in the eyes of others but she couldn't. </p>
<p>"Your majesty , is everything all right?" His voice was laced with concern as he approached. "It's Hans , he's hurt" Elsa spoke urgently as a tear trickled down her cheek. Askel turned white as a sheet at hearing the words he dreaded, he called for medical supplies and a crew member to join them. </p>
<p>"Where is he?" He spoke seriously as he glanced into the queens eyes , his dark brown eyes were intense and made her worry even further. "In my chambers" she spoke firmly as she tried to strengthen her taught , stiff posture.  The men rushed below deck in search of their Admiral. Elsa suddenly found herself sinking onto her knees as the weight of her grief came crashing down on her, her heart ached as frost formed under where her hands met the deck floor, she was hunched over sobbing. Elsa felt cold and empty as her world crumbled around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Sound of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only the bitter howling of the Nordic winds could be heard on board the ship that was , once filled with light and adventure , was now filled with despair and nervous anticipation. The sails were down at this point because no one could maintain course as all the qualified men were helping out with the Admiral. A wave of sadness had overcome the entire crew- a crew that was well known for being eager and enjoyed sailing. They were at a loss all of a sudden knowing Hans had been injured severely.</p>
<p>Hans had taken in these young men and helped them change their lives for the better, and for that the men were eternally grateful. These men had come from poor working class families , but once they joined up with the navy , they were taught many skills that most men would not know and Hans made sure the men got good pay for them to take back for their families. The crew sat slumped on deck , only faint whispers could be heard , other than that there was silence. </p>
<p>The Queen was inconsolable, her entire Queenly facade had shattered as she curled up in Anna's chambers sobbing violently , ice brewing dangerously. Anna tried her best by embracing her and giving her reassuring words. Anna had made sure Kristoff was with the Admiral making sure that he was okay. Anna understood the Queen would be upset , but on this level , she never would have dreamed of it. Perhaps they had a deeper relationship between them , than what they had let everyone believe. </p>
<p>"You love him" Anna sighed as it all clicked as she remembered how Hans would smile at the mention of Elsa , how she snapped at Anna at the mention of suitors , how the ice thawed so quickly , Elsa leaving her room at ridiculous hours of the morning and of course Elsa's reaction to his injuries. It was all so clear , right in front of her . Anna scolded herself for not noticing sooner, she knew her sister but she couldn't piece it together- she thought that they hated each other , and only got along when they had to discuss politics together.</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious?" Elsa's breath hitched at being found out , her eyes were filled with shame as she came to look her sister the eyes. Anna's expression softened as she placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder , a warm smile growing on her lips."Sorta" she chuckled as her shoulders shrugged , she sat down on the bed whilst her head rested on her sister's tense shoulder.</p>
<p>"And you're okay with it?" Elsa asked with brows furrowed , how could Anna be so calm about it. She had been worried about her sister's reaction all this time , only to realise that Anna was seemingly okay with it. "Of course I would've preferred to have been told , but I trust you. I trust your decisions- and if it goes wrong I'll be here to help pick up the pieces." Anna pulled elsa into a tight hug. "Hans isn't a bad person, I actually talk to him a lot. He's a good listener. I didn't tell you though as I thought you hated each other." Anna explained with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Elsa smiled slightly. <br/>"I didn't tell you as I knew the council would pester you for information and it wouldn't be fair on you" taking Anna's hands in hers. </p>
<p>Anna could understand why Elsa didn't tell her , the council would always ask Anna for answers and the queens private life when ever she would pass them in the hall. Anna of course would simply reply with a shrug of confusion and refuse any more questions which would be followed by Anna walking away. Elsa didn't want to burden her sister anymore than she had done all her life , Elsa felt guilty at how Anna's childhood was taken away because of her and how alone Anna had been because of her. </p>
<p>"I won't tell a soul, unless you want me to" Anna sashayed over towards the door , hesitantly turning the golden knob which always let out an awful squeak , this caused Anna to roll her eyes. She tried to stop that door from squeaking the way it did , she had tried using oil , asked kristoff to see if there was something wrong in the lock causing the squeak, and heck , she even asked Hans if she could remove it for the time being - his answer was no. She kicked the door only to cause her toes to throb with a dull ache - the princess grabbed her foot in pain. </p>
<p>Elsa was amused by Anna's reaction to the door which had been causing her and her husband so much frustration. <br/>" I was going to open the door to try and see if they had any news on Hans- but because of that confounded squeaking! - I beg you to try instead." Anna let out a groan of frustration. Elsa approached as a bell like laugh escaped her pink lips , Elsa turned the handle with ease and there was no squeak.</p>
<p>"What! But ?" Anna guffawed at Elsa with her eyes wide. Anna had been trying to sort the handle out since they boarded the vessel , however it was to no avail ; Anna eventually made it her mission to sort the darn thing out. Their conversation temporarily took their minds off such a horrible situation , Elsa hadn't laughed with Anna like that in a long time and she had missed it, she had missed how close they were. Elsa simply replied to her sister " Try to use less force as you can cause the components to grind together . That's what is creating such an awful sound." Anna folded her arms , she was dubious as it seemed too easy.</p>
<p>"You can always fix problems , you're strong and wise. You are the Queen and what right do these old men have to question you? Of course there is politics and the need for an heir , but as long as that happens , it shouldn't matter right?" Anna ranted angrily about the council. </p>
<p>Just because Elsa was young when she was coronated as Queen , it doesn't mean that she was any less wiser than anyone else. Obviously the men were prejudiced towards her sister because she was female , and once they knew of the fact that Elsa could wield winter with her bare hands , they didn't trust her , partially because they couldn't physically control her with Magic like that. But mentally the men broke her down using emotional blackmail , using her own guilt against her. </p>
<p>"It's not that simple" Elsa muttered.</p>
<p>"Why shouldn't it be?" Anna spoke with a mixture of anger and determination , she loved her sister and Elsa shouldn't be controlled by anymore men in her life.<br/>Elsa went to speak but Anna cut her off abruptly </p>
<p>" No , you can't deny it Elsa. Our grand-parents married for love , Our parents married for love , I've married for love . So what reason is there to say you can't?"<br/>Anna's chest heaved after speaking so passionately about such a subject , it was so unfair on Elsa. </p>
<p>"The council doesn't want you to be with Hans because he encourages you to be in control of your kingdom . He doesn't tell you what to do , he advises you but he never undermines you. Hans will work with you , not above you, but by your side as your equal. Whereas the council on the other hand , would prefer if you had an authoritative husband who could keep you in control and do whatever the council bids. This is your life not theirs , make choices for yourself" Anna placed her hands on both of Elsa's shoulders and looked firmly into her sister's eyes. Then she pulled Elsa into a tight loving embrace , Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna. She felt loved and supported , she had Her sister and Hans who would do anything for her. </p>
<p>"Now, shall we go check on Hans?" Anna took Elsa's arm in hers , and walked to Elsa's chambers , where the men ,were trying to keep Hans alive. Elsa felt so much guilt and dread as it consumed the inside of her, tears fell. "I did this to him Anna" She whispered as they walked in the hallway, it was awfully quiet in comparison to how it normally was during that day and only the sound of their footsteps could be heard along with the muffled voices in her chambers.</p>
<p>" This is my fault" She wrung her fingers nervously , her heart aching at the hurt she'd caused Hans. Anna had known that Elsa would likely blame herself for something like this , especially when her magic is involved. On the other hand , Anna also knew that Elsa would not believe anyone , even her own sister , if they told her it wasn't her fault : Elsa could be stubborn in that aspect. </p>
<p>By then , the two royals were waiting outside Elsa's chambers . Anna tried her best to calm Elsa down , however it was no use , for the Queen would only get restless again : Elsa dug her fingernails into the palms of her own hands to try and take her mind of things. She wanted to feel something other than this worry and dread that she was going through - she would rather feel anything than the emotional torture swirling in her mind.</p>
<p>She paced back and fourth so many times that Anna had lost count and gave up . The sound of Elsa's heels drove Anna mad ! It brought her back to her childhood where she would sit in the drawing room and watch the clock tick by . The repetitiveness of the noise , well, it made her want to physically cringe. </p>
<p>"Elsa your heels?" Anna spoke clearly irritated by her sister's pacing. Elsa frowned at her sister and just as she was about to tell Anna how pacing helps her, their heads were turned by the sound of the door opening. </p>
<p>It was lieutenant Askel who appeared to be rather shaken up and his clothes were covered in blood, Hans' blood to be accurate . His expression was downcast until he saw the Queen and Princess waiting- his eyes widened at their presence and bowed in respect. about </p>
<p>"How is he?" The Queen asked with concern as she tried to mask how her voice shook and how her voice almost broke with emotion. <br/>He was quiet , unsure of how to respond n wary of her - although to be fair he had every right to be afraid of her , for she had injured his best mate. He swallowed hard and glanced at Princess Anna who looked nervous and clearly terrified for the fate of the Admiral. Askel knew that Anna was well acquainted with Hans for she would always talk to him , unlike the Queen who would bicker with Hans and they had seemed to hate one another at most times ; so it seemed odd that it was not Anna asking .</p>
<p>"Lieutenant?" Elsa's haunting voice caught his attention , her eyes were red and puffy which held the expression of a lost soul, her hair was down and slightly disheveled and her body was taut with grief. He was confused ? The Queen cared for Hans deeply it seemed, which didn't sit right with him.</p>
<p>He blinked his thoughts away.<br/>" Your Majesty , he lost quite a lot of blood from his injuries, but he has pulled through and just needs rest for now. I'll be taking over Hans' role , commanding the ship so that he will get the rest he needs" he reassured them both. Elsa let out a sob of relief as her hands covered her mouth, Anna pulled her into a warm embrace. </p>
<p>The lieutenant had never seen the Queen so open with her emotions , so worried . Elsa would always conduct herself as the pragmatic woman she was , she'd never let her private life be so open to gossip- especially after what happened at her coronation. Askel was surprised to see the Queen wasn't as cold hearted and cruel as others made her out to be- he had always been wary of her even, during the war when he fought for her side. He never trusted her magic, he thought she was like the Snow Witch who was cruel and cold as ice .<br/>Even though it was an old fairy tale, it just seemed sensible to not get involved with that sort. </p>
<p>But now , seeing the Queen acting as she was , seeing sympathy in her eyes and worry churning, it made him think that maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought she was. The cold hearted Queen was all clearly an act and this was the real , human side to her.<br/>He bowed to the Queen and excused himself so that he could clean himself up.<br/>Not long after that , Kristoff came out of the Queens chambers. A smile of relief escaped the princess' lips . Anna rushed to him and passionately kissed his lips as his hands wrapped around her waist. Anna placed a hand on his chest as she broke from the kiss.</p>
<p>"Is Hans permitted any visitors?" She frowned and glanced back at her sister. <br/>Kristoff nodded gently .</p>
<p>Elsa stepped inside the room as she let the door click shut behind her, the room was quiet , with the exception of the maids gossiping and cleaning . Her breath hitched as the strong smell of brandy hit her all at once. She was well aware of how rum would be used as an way of cleaning and numbing the wound in the navy. She had never expected a smell quite that strong.</p>
<p>Elsa dismissed the maids and the staff, to give the pair some alone time. Hans lay in bed with large gauze wrapped around this abdomen, with only a white shirt covering his arms and back. He was asleep , no wonder though from the amount of blood that he'd lost. She knelt beside the bed gently taking his hand in hers , savouring the feel of his warm skin and feeling the pulse reassuring her that he was alive. She removed her heels.<br/>She kissed the back of his hand softly as many tears streamed down her cheeks - she did not leave his side, and found herself drifting off , letting sleep take her.</p>
<p>The next time she opened her eyes it was light.</p>
<p>She let out a groggy yawn as she stirred awake from her dreamless sleep , she let out a downcast sigh as memories of the recent events flooded her mind once again. She panicked for she had fallen asleep and had taken her eye off Hans. She felt her hand still holding his tightly. His hand was still warm whilst his pulse was much better in comparison to how slow it had gotten the night before. She was overwhelmed with relief and joy that his body was handling things relatively well. Her back ached from her uncomfortable sleeping position beside the bed , but, she wouldn't complain ,for it was well and truly worth it. She slowly stood trying her best to ignore the pain in her neck, her hand hesitantly slipped from his. She walked around to the other side of the bed , whilst, trying to ignore the large blood stain on the wooden floor. </p>
<p>Elsa laid beside her love , her life , whilst she gently ran her hands through his soft fiery hair. She took comfort in Hans , even just knowing that he is with her , it made her feel more at ease , especially at public events like balls and visits to different kingdoms. <br/>She pulled the duvet to her waist as she took his hand in hers again and she laid there savouring the moment. At that point she did not care if someone walked in and saw her in one of her most vulnerable moments, because Hans was worth it , she wasnt going to leave him any time soon. If someone did walk in , she would simply order them to leave and that the Queen commands them not to say a word. But no one had walked in yet.</p>
<p>She had decided that she would announce that she had been courting Hans , when she arrives back in Arrendelle- although she was terrified for their reactions but like Anna had said , Elsa was the Queen and if she wished to marry for love,  she could. If her parents could , then maybe ... maybe she could as well. She would talk to Rapunzel and Eugene for , Elsa trusted the pair with her life and she was totally new with regards to going about engagement announcements etc. Hans was actually close friends with Eugene , they became relatively close during the war , between regular conferences between the nations and Eugene assisted hans on board the battleships. The duo had a tendency to drink in the tavern and sing folk songs with many other men whenever Hans visited Corona .</p>
<p>She smirked to herself as she had accidentally found herself thinking about marrying Hans , although the pair had discussed it , it never occurred to her that this could actually happen. Her heart fluttered at the thought of waking up beside him for the rest of their lives and their wedding night , well that only caused her to blush profusely, she pushed away her indecent thoughts. </p>
<p>Then she felt Hans shift slightly , a groan escaping his lips , he rubbed his face with both hands to wake himself more. He sat up , probably too quick for he let out a wince "agh" as both of the hands went to the site of his pain. She quickly sat up moved her hand to his chest "You need to rest, you lost a lot  of blood" gently pushing him back so that his head rested on the pillows . </p>
<p>His gorgeous green eyes gazed up at her longingly , in a way that made her heart feel bursting with love. She placed her hand on his cheek , gently grazing her thumb along his cheek bones. "I was so worried Hans , I thought that I'd lost you. I apologise for what happened and I understand if you dont want me anymore. This was my fault , I'm a danger to you" her voice shook violently as tears flooded down her cheeks. As she finished her apology hans eyes grew wider at her words , he shook his head and cupped her cheeks lovingly. "Elsa , you can't keep doing this to yourself , you're torturing your mind. This was not your fault , I should have been more wary of the shards but my main focus was you , keeping you safe. I'm not going anywhere my Queen,  my heart is yours , always." Her face was centimetres from his , a wide smile graced her lips as her cheeks turned red at his sweet words. She went to speak only to have Hans kiss her lovingly which caused all of her thoughts to fleet from her mind , her focus was his warm soft lips against hers , fireworks pulsating under her skin.</p>
<p>"I love you" She whispered against his lips.<br/>"I love you too" he grinned looking at the woman who hovered above hice face , her platinum blond hair fell around her face naturally which tickled his cheeks lightly and her beautiful curly hair had grown to below her waist. His hand had buried itself into the thick locks of blond hair at the base of her neck. Her lips met his again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa's brows furrowed at what she was seeing. She had just come from the galley to bring Hans his breakfast,  he was slowly recovering but he was not to be moving his body too much, for the stitches could've come undone as it had only been three days since his injuries occurred. She entered her chambers with the tray in her hands and set it down on the desk. Hans was at the basin , removing any stray facial hair with intense concentration: this was the main aspect of his appearance that he had to maintain, although Elsa liked hans with a little bit of facial hair ,she liked him more without it. He shouldn't have been out of bed , she made her way over to him. To him she looked stunning , this time she wasnt wearing a gown of frost fabric, instead she wore a a red silk gown which left her shoulders and back bare. It clung to her curves and it was adorned with ruby gems on the bodice.The arms and skirt had a red lace overlay over the silk. Her long hair draped over her shoulders , which looked striking against the red, his breath hitched at how beautiful she looked. </p><p>In his distraction , gently she took the blade out of his hand , and made him sit down on a chair that she moved from the desk to the basin. "Elsa, you dont have to.." he was quickly interrupted by his Queen "I want to , besides you shouldnt be out of bed. Let me do this for you." She smiled whilst his green eyes studied hers. Either way he knew that Elsa would not take no for an answer and he was already in trouble for being up out of bed. She gently moved the blade against his neck , removing any stubble that remained, Hans trusted her whole heartedly. She worked up towards his chin and jawline , stopping inbetween to rinse the blade in the basin. He watched Elsa in her deep concentration,  their faces were close but not close enough so he resisted the urge to kiss her. She placed the blade next to the basin and picked up the dry wash cloth , then she dabbed it gently across his skin. She put the cloth next to the basin and ran her hands across his chin and neck to check it was completely smooth. "Does it feel okay to you?" She smiled , proud at her handiwork. </p><p>"Does this answer your question?" He smirked as he stood , Elsa's brows furrowed. Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her lips passionately,  she wrapped her arms around his neck closing any space between the pair- she had to be careful not to knock his wound.  His hands gripped her waist  , his lips wandered across her neck,  behind her ear and on her collarbone , she whispered his name which he wanted to hear again sometime. His lips went back to hers , as his hands buried themselves in her hair. Each of his kisses felt like fireworks against her skin and she wanted more. </p><p>"Earth to Elsa and Hans" Anna's voice cut through their intense romantic moment . The pair were alarmed at her voice and turned to face her abruptly , Elsa blushed deeply being unable to make eye contact with her sister. She must have entered whilst the pair were too engrossed in one another. Anna chortled at their reactions , hunching over with laughter. After her laughing episode , Anna regained her composure and spoke out. </p><p>"I just wanted to let you both know that we are nearing Corona. And Hans , I know you're not supposed to be out of bed" Anna paused to give him a scolding glare " But you will be expected to be in uniform and to be able to walk . Because the last thing you want is for everyone to be asking Questions" Anna explained. " How are you feeling by the way?" Anna asked him.</p><p>He shrugged with a grin on his lips "Sore but I'll manage." His arm wrapping around Elsa's waist. Anna sacheyed over to the pair , giddy on her feet. " So, when are you two announcing the news" Anna giggled with excitement, teasing the two slightly. Elsa blushed. "I plan to explain things to the lieutenant and my crew , on deck as soon as I'm in my uniform" Hans spoke eagerly,  he wanted to scream it out to the world. Elsa looked at him with only pure love in her eyes. "I will let the staff know and I plan to tell Eugene and Rapunzel of this. Arrendelle will have to wait until we return."  Then she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Anna pulled them into a hug being careful of Hans wound , she held  them tightly. " I love you guys" Anna spoke informally. Anna stepped from the hug, "I will see you both on deck" and she left the two alone.</p><p>A sharp pain burned across his side almost as if someone had stabbed him with a hot iron poker , he stumbled and let out a groan , but the pain spread - the intense burning building up into something else that couldn't be good. Elsa's face drained of colour as she rushed to his aid , she ordered him to use her as support , just so that she could get him to the bed. Elsa looked at the bandage and blood had started to seep through,  the stitches must've come loose , Elsa shot hans a knowing look. "I did tell you to not exert yourself , we can't cause a scene though. It looks like I'll have to stitch you up myself." Elsa spoke with concern. She grabbed the rum from the cabinet and the curved needle. She found some thread eventually along with gauze bandages.</p><p>She pushed his shirt off his arms and shoulders so that it wouldn't get Stained any further and gently unravelled the bandage that wrapped around his abdomen. The wound was bruised and blood was oozing out along with pus, it was infected. She grabbed the rum and poured it around and in the wound to remove any infection that was brewing. It caused hans to grit his teeth to prevent him self from wincing. Elsa grabbed the curved needle and thread, she looked Hans in the eye and he nodded for her to continue. She lightly frosted the wound to numb the pain as she thread the stitches into the skin. She hated seeing hans like this , in so much pain , however by now he was used to it , he was an admiral after all. The amount of injuries he had received in the past was relentless,  he was covered in scars. He had good pain tolerance,  for he had an elaborate tattoo done by the Maori which covered his right shoulder , arm and stopped at the wrist. The tattoo depicted waves and cutlasses, along with Arendelles crocus. It was in so much detail , scenes of battle , Arrendelle was tattooed into his shoulder, the castle and fjord was clear to make out. She had finally finished the last stitch , she had made sure it was secure before she wrapped the bandage tightly around his abdomen. </p><p>"That's sorted" She pushed him back onto the mattress and hovered above her prince, her nose brushed up and down against his. "Thank you,  my love" he whispered,  his breath tickled her lips. She chuckled "you always manage to get yourself in a bit of a  pickle " she teased. "Its becoming a bad habit of yours". Hans rolled his eyes then chuckled as Elsa helped him to stand. His unique green eyes had golden flecks scattered in his irises and they sparkles in the sunlight which always managed to make her knees weak at the sight. </p><p>Hans slowly walked over to where his uniform had been laid out by Elsa , he frowned at with slight discomfort  as thoughts flooded his tortured mind. If Elsa and Hans were to be wed , he worried for if he was needed as Admiral he would be called out to sea and would have to leave Elsa. Arrendelle might ask him to give up his role as admiral,  but the problem is that there were no other admirals in the scandinavian reigion that had defeated piracy as well as he, in fact he didnt know anyone who was as trained as he. The only other country he knew of who had Amirals dedicated to removing pirates , were those in Enland, but at that moment in time he knew that they were busy chasing pirates from Queen victoria's land in the Carribean. There was no way he could give it up , he felt responsible for everyones safety and who might suffer at the hands of pirates. </p><p>"You alright?" Elsa spoke softly as she gently took his hand in hers, their hands fit perfectly together, his hand was larger and warm , hers were dainty and cool ; yet it made sense. Hans nodded and forced a smile on his lips. "Of course I am  , Why would you think that?" Elsa was not falling for his act , she knew that something had been on his mind- he had been quiet all morning. Elsa shook her head , cupped his jawline in her hands and gazed into his eyes. "Hans , you should know that by now , I know you too well. You are clearly not okay , you are in a lot of pain , you have been quiet all morning."  She spoke with concern driped off every syllable , her brows furrowed with worry.</p><p>Hans could not help but let out a sigh at Elsa's ability to see right through him, he was quite good at hiding emotions but Elsa always knew. When she first started as Queen , she  was nieve and fell for people's lies and treachery. So when Hans came to fight for Arrendelle as Admiral following the death of Arrendelle's admiral Svedt , She had grown wary and did not trust anyone with the exception of her sister , Anna. Then Hans, even though at the time they had a strong resentment between the pair ,had told her bluntly that she needed to stop letting everyone walk all over her and assert authority , if she was to win the war. He was right , as they became closer Hans had taught her to be able to read people , Hans had always been an observer in the background growing up and soaked up all the information. Soon she grew confident at , knowing what was going through peoples heads.</p><p>"Elsa , I feel responsible for any pirates that escape and hurt another innocent salor. Every ship that is sunk beneath the waves by those men , that is on me. Every civillian that is robbed , that is on me. " He tensed at his own words, Elsa looked at him curiously as her arms folded. He continued on, "I can't give up my duties as Admiral and that may be required of me If I was to be your husband, and the effect that it would have on you if I was out at sea all the time , it would not be fair on you." He spoke worriedly. </p><p>"so what are you trying to say, Hans?" her voice turned cold and firm towards him. Hans was taken aback at her sudden bitterness towards him. She feared the worst , Elsa was terrified for the fact that he might not wish to marry her. What if ? Her thoughts were cut off by Hans.<br/>" I'm asking your permission, to provide cadet training in arrendelle so that if I can't be out at sea , then at least I'll will have a small fleet of men who I can trust to get the job done." He looked at her with clear nervousness in his eyes. Elsa tried her best to not let out a sigh of relief , but Hans had noticed how her cold expression had quickly changed to a soft , relaxed epression. Hans folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>"What?" she pulled Hans uniform dress coat on to her slender figure , batting her eyelashes at him teasingly. <br/>"what did you think I was going to say? Because that sigh of relief makes me wonder what was worrying you" Hans spoke with warmth and sincerity as he lifted her chin gently. Elsa bit her lip and blushed slightly. " I was worried that you were going to say that you no longer wished to be wed to me" She cupped her forehead , and laughed at herself . "Its ridiculous isn't it ?" She shrugged at her own words and looked up at him with a bright smile. Hans just pulled her close to him , his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Elsa rested her head where his neck met his shoulder and her hands rested on his chest. " No , its not ridiculous. You're bound to worry about every possible outcome" He spoke reassuringly , his voice soft and gentle. Elsa inhaled his scent that she loved , enjoying Hans just holding her close. </p><p>"We better get you ready , Admiral" She spoke teasingly, as she looked up at the prince with desire in her eyes. She loved his uniform and loved it even more when she was taking it off. Hans' blushed slightly and chuckled as he gripped her waist. Elsa helped him with his shirt, waistcoat, trousers and boots, silence was in the air as she concentrated on tying his cravat. She pulled him in for a kiss with the cravat as one of her hands cupped his cheek lovingly as the area light frosted underneath her touch. She let out a soft hum against his warm lips. Then came the knock at the door. They pulled apart hesitantly A frown settling on their lips. Hans walked over to the door with a wince at moving his body. </p><p>He opened the door to see liutenant Askel, Hans smiled at his close friend "Ah,Askel! Is everything ship shape ?" He spoke with firm tone with a hint of warmth. Liutenant Askel saluted his captain , following the protocol , which was then followed by an embrace between the two. "It is good to see you're well , Admiral" Askel smiled at his captain. "Everyone is up on deck , preparing to dock as we can see land ahead" . </p><p>Hans nodded. "I will see you then." Askel nodded , saluted and had started to walk away. "Oh and Askel , up on deck I have something to announce" Askel was confused at what Hans would need to announce but nonetheless he nodded and went up on deck to prepare the crew.  Hans turned to look back at Elsa , who by then had taken off his uniform coat off herself and gestured for him to put it on. </p><p>He slipped the coat on his body aching with every movement , he made sure it looked okay , of course he would have to keep up appearances but of all times why did it have to be then. Elsa kissed his lips gently <br/>"It's going to be fine" her kind eyes gazing up at his. He was lucky to have a woman like Elsa , in his eyes she was a goddess, the woman who gave him a second chance , the woman who set his heart alight.  She was the only woman Hans had loved , and would be the only woman he would love for the rest of his life and that was his hearts desire. </p><p>"I love you" He smiled as his forehead rested against hers , she looked up at him with complete adoration and love , her eyes shone and a bright smile showed her pearly whites. <br/>"I love you too" Her voice welling up with emotion as her hands rested on the back of his neck.  </p><p>"We'd better go face the wolves up on deck."  She chuckled, she was worried for their reactions and the gossip that would spread as a result. It would probably even cause scandal, but at that moment in time she didn't care , she wanted Hans , she wanted him by her side for life and the only way they could do that , would be to be wed.  She ran her eyes inconspicuously over his body , admiring how handsome he looked in his uniform. She turned and walked to open the door.</p><p>"Wait a second" Hans spoke softly.<br/>"What?!" She glanced back at him with a confused smile. He looked at her lovingly, <br/>"I just wanted to take another look at you"<br/>She blushed at his words. Hans grabbed his longsword and his cutlass placing them securely in their scabbards. <br/>—————————————————————</p><p>Meanwhile up on deck there was slight chaos as maids and staff brought up the luggage and amenities for the Royal's stay in Corona. The crew were constantly checking their whereabouts , ensuring that they would reach the docks safely. The lieutenant wore a grave expression on his normally hardened face. </p><p>Anna was rubbing Kristoff's back as he vomited over the ship's railing, Kristoff wasn't used to travelling on sea - he preferred to be on solid ice and land but the sea , that was a big no go for him. Hans had recommended mint and raw ginger for the sea sickness , but Kristoff didn't want to upset his stomach any further.  "Kristoff I told you to at least try mint with your tea" Anna rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.</p><p>"Anna now is not the time for another 'I told you so ' moment" He spoke firmly with a hint of a playful glare at his wife. Anna heard all the giggles from the maids and the laughter from some of the crew, which only made Anna laugh even more. </p><p>"I assume he hasn't gotten his sea legs yet ?" One of the men that was halfway down the rigging, asked as he looked down at the pair. The sudden voice from above made Anna flinch slightly due to it being rather unexpected. Kristoff forced a breath through his nose  , suddenly being aware of all the people looking at him. He wasn't the social type , it wasn't anything personal but he was alone for a lot of his childhood , with the exception of the trolls. People made him nervous , because he could trust them - his own parents abandoned him- who's to say anyone else wouldn't do the same?  He preferred animals , reindeer in particular , Animals aren't capable of evil like humans, they don't lie or cheat: animals simply have natural instincts and can be a source of pure love and affection. </p><p>Anna was the exception, her pure joy and kindness was proof to him that, people have the potential to do something wonderful, Anna taught him to open up and allow himself to be happy. She was the first person in a long time to make him laugh and smile. He loved her with every fibre of his being , She was the light at the end of the tunnel and every room she would walk in , it would light up. In that moment he realised , he wanted children with her, he wanted to show them the love he and Anna never really had as children.  </p><p>"Kristoff?" Anna's bubbly voice interrupted his thoughts, his cheeks flushed for he'd been gazing at her for quite some time. He smiled dreamily, "I love you , Anna. I love your laugh and your beautiful smile along with your sense of humour... Anna what I'm saying is" he mumbled as he gazed longingly into her deep blue eyes . Anna went to speak out of confusion but stopped herself as she wanted to hear what he had to say.</p><p>"Anna , I want children with you" He blurted out nervously under her gaze. Anna's eyes widened with his words, shock was the main thing - I think that was the last thing she would have expected Kristoff to say. Anna loved children and wanted to bare his children. "Kristoff Bjorgman you better not be messing with me!" Anna folded her arms as she tapped her boot nervously. </p><p>Kristoff took her hands in his , savouring her soft touch and smiled , "No Anna, I want children" Anna giddily bounced on her feet,  and practically jumped into his arms bringing him in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>"I've been waiting years for nieces and nephews" Elsa's firm but kind voice caught their attention , Anna and Kristoff gazed into each other's eyes confused and turned to face her. Kristoff put Anna down and took her hands in his. </p><p>Elsa partially struggled to watch Anna grow up so quickly , first it was courting , then marriage to Kristoff and now children! Elsa found it hard to admit that her little sister wasn't so little any more , she could no longer protect her from the world. Her pulse could be heard pounding in her ears . Although Elsa didn't want Anna to be growing up so fast , there's no one she would trust more that Kristoff to look after her.</p><p>"Oh Elsa! I didn't see you there" Anna chuckled slightly with a bright grin on her lips. Elsa took Anna's hands in hers. <br/>"I was just teasing. No need to worry. Besides this is wonderful news." Elsa smiled and kissed her sister on the forehead. <br/>Kristoff was always slightly nervous around Elsa , he was nervous around anyone to be honest. Elsa embraced Kristoff , "Thank you for taking care of her , I trust that you will do so for the rest of your lives" She spoke softly. </p><p>"Is this really happening?!" Anna squealed with excitement , bringing Kristoff and her sister into a big hug. </p><p>A sudden silence on deck had occurred , Elsa turned to see what the commotion was , it was Hans standing with a stern look in his face , one hand gripped the hilt of his sword as it rested in its scabbard. Only the sound of his boots against the wooden deck could be heard as he checked everything was in order- everyone else seemed slightly confused for how he was acting but Elsa was too focused on how handsome he was and loved how this brilliant , powerful man was hers and hers alone. </p><p>He smiled at his men and raised his fist in the air as a sign that he was pleased with their work which earned a cheer from the crew ,  Anna laughed at how much camaraderie there was between the men. Elsa just smiled on , proud.</p><p>Some of his crew men embraced him , and shared laughter Amongst them. Lieutenant Askel approached Hans with caution, <br/>"Glad to see you back , sir" he spoke firmly with no emotion to his words. Hans frowned at his mate, he was acting odd towards him and the crewmen. "You've done well lieutenant, dealing with this lot" Hans laughed slightly which earned an uproar of laughter from the crew. </p><p>"Hey we aren't that bad!" One of the men shouted, trying to contain his laughter. Askel shook his head , "Caleb I beg to differ" He retorted at the man. "Hans ,Askel needs to stop being so uptight" Askel snapped back at Caleb with rage "Go back to your post before I throw you overboard" . Hans glanced between Caleb and Askel , the tension was clear - he was curious as to how Askel had been handling his crew for Caleb was one of his best men and most compliant. Hans shook his head , and held the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Whatever is going on between you two , I will sort it out later. But first , I have an announcement to make.. " He frowned at the men as he scolded the pair for their behaviour. Hans could feel his pulse suddenly quickening , his hands sweating underneath his white gloves - he turned so that everyone could see his face as he spoke. <br/>He swallowed hard trying to remove what felt like a lump in his throat.</p><p>"I have been keeping something from you all" Hans started and could already feel the tension brewing as their eyes were all fixed on him. "I could be arrested by the council in Arrendelle for this" He paused at the murmurs that flooded the deck. Elsa's breath hitched and felt that her knees would buckle from underneath her, she could feel the cold brewing under her skin.</p><p> "I have fallen for a woman, Who I'd have never thought possible in these circumstances." Anna took Elsa's hands in hers , squeezing it reassuringly , Elsa let out a shaky breath. Elsa made her way over to his side , ignoring the stares and murmurs , she made sure that she appeared as the powerful Queen she was. She wasn't ashamed , and gently took his hand in hers.</p><p>Hans looked at her with love in his eyes , he prepared himself to finish - it was finally happening the world was to know.</p><p>"And we are to be wed" He looked back at his men, who wore shocked expressions , their was a brief silence before the entire ship erupted with cheers. Some making crude remarks but only to tease Hans , their reaction was not what the pair had been expecting , they were happy for them .</p><p>"Wait? " Elsa's brows furrowed as she looked at Hans , "How are they so happy about this ? They must've sensed something or suspected something !" She speculated with concern.</p><p> That was when Caleb cut in , "Your Majesty , I don't mean to be crude but the sexual tension between you and our Admiral is pretty obvious. Besides the whole crew has been thinking that you and Hans , well we noticed you pining for one another. There might have been a bet .. but that doesn't matter!" Caleb chortled as he slapped Hans on the shoulder.  "Also , the maids know everything, that's how we knew of it" he added. </p><p>"You could have started with that" Hans rolled his eyes. </p><p>Elsa would have to scold her maids for gossiping and fraternising with the males in the crew. Hans wrapped an arm around her waist , she pressed her lips against his passionately, as she cried Happy tears. The cheers of the crew grew silent to the pair who were engrossed in one another , savouring his lips against hers. It felt like they were the only two people on deck. His hands cupped her cheeks as she deepened the kiss , snow flakes hovered around the pair in their moment of bliss.  His hands rested on the small of her back , Elsa gripped his lapels and pulled him even closer. </p><p>Anna was practically screaming with excitement , shouting comments like  "Finally ! I don't have to keep this a secret anymore!" She laughed "Woah Elsa you really are ... getting your man. Perhaps a little too much" Anna cringed at the sight of them kissing. She jumped up and down giddily , she gripped  Kristoff's shoulders and shook them.</p><p> "My sister is getting married !!!" She sang and hugged her husband tightly. <br/>Kristoff knew Anna would be excited but her reaction was a little bit shocking for him , stunned by the level of her excitement he pulled her in for a kiss , partially to quieten the princess. </p><p>As Hans and Elsa pulled apart their foreheads rested together as they caught their breath. Hans pulled Elsa in for an embrace , kissing her on the top of her head as she gently wrapped her arms around his abdomen, carefully avoiding his wound. </p><p>"Now men , lets back to work this ship won't dock in corona by itself" Hans ordered. Elsa sighed a breath of relief at being able to embrace Hans in front of her staff and his crew, at least they didn't have to hide anything when on board the flagship. As her head rested on his shoulder , she closed her eyes to enjoy his warmth and the way he held her. They parted , which they both hated , a sunken feeling gathered in their abdomen as the feel of the touch and warmth faded. </p><p>Just as Hans went to speak to his Queen , Lieutenant Askel rushed over to the pair with urgency. Hans looked over at his first mate. <br/>"Admiral ! I think you should come see this"  Askel was out of breath and was clearly concerned , he gestured for Hans to follow him. Hans glanced at Elsa , who followed closely behind , they both wore an expression of  intense worry. Askel wasn't the type of man to worry like such , he hardly ever showed any emotion and didn't offer much sympathy on his behalf.</p><p>He led Hans to the front of the ship , he handed Hans a spyglass and pointed in the direction of corona. </p><p>"See that?!" He asked his captain. Hans' shoulders tensed , and no words came from him. He handed the spyglass back to Askel and ran his hands through his hair nervously. His fists curled into balls as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. <br/>"Hans, what's wrong? What is it?" She cupped his cheeks her voice trembling with worry for she had never seen him like this before. Hans eyes darted around various points around the ship and back to Elsa's blue ones. </p><p>"That ship, is from the Southern Isles" He spoke out of breath. The colour drained from her face , she had known how brutal and cruel the family had been towards Hans and would Kill Him the minute they lay eyes on him. She looked back at Askel with wide eyes and panic, what were they to do ? They couldn't go back to Arrendelle as firstly they were too close to turn back and the crown Princess would've seen her flagship clearly from the palace. She couldn't disappoint Eugene and Rapunzel But Hans' life was at risk. </p><p>"What do we do?!" She frowned.<br/>"We can't turn back! Hans will have to have at least two of his men with him to ensure his safety until we can figure out why the Westerguard's are in Corona." Lieutenant Askel spoke reassuringly to the Queen. </p><p>"I'll be fine , I'm pretty sure I can handle myself" Hans folded his arms with a frown, brows furrowed. He seemed so on edge , so anxious , Elsa knew his family was the one thing Hans feared. Elsa shook her head , she knew Hans was capable of defending himself but in this circumstance she wasn't so sure.</p><p>"Hans , as your Queen and Fiancée, I beg you please for my peace of mind, please have at least one of your men with you at all times" She took his hands in hers , before embracing him lovingly , she felt him tremble slightly, but as she wrapped her arms around him , his fear seemed to melt away. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her.</p><p>"Anything the Queen commands" He spoke hesitantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. False smiles and protocols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The royals are finally in corona to congratulate Rapunzel and Eugene on their engagement, however nothing is plain sailing with my Helsa babies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have to remind my reader  this book is rated mature, so there will be aspects of sexual nature and dark themes .</p><p>The ship docked safely in corona , with Hans'  running the ship Elsa had no doubt they'd make it to corona safe. Elsa loved the sun kingdom , it was bright and colourful . Everywhere she looked , everyone had a smile on their faces , they were a content people. They smiled at the waving crowds welcoming the royal guests for the royal engagement celebration. She was thankful for the breeze that came from the sea because Corona was swelteringly hot in the summer.  </p><p>Anna came to stand at Elsa's side , resting her head on Elsa's shoulder wearily , Anna had grown tired already. Although in Anna's defence , A lot had happened that day. Elsa chuckled at Her sister and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Corona is huge, it still amazes me after all this time" Anna gawked as she suddenly looked overboard at the palace and the crowds of people awaiting the royals. </p><p>"They probably want a glimpse of the ice Queen" Hans came to stand at Elsa's side. Elsa rolled her eyes at his comment. "No , Elsa I'm being serious , it's so hot . I wouldn't blame them if they're excited to see you." He tugged at his collar due to the uncomfortable heat his uniform provided. Anna nodded in agreement at his comment, Elsa shot her a glare which only caused the princess to laugh.  </p><p>"Maybe its a good thing it's hot" Elsa folded her arms as a wicked smirk formed on her lips. Hans frowned at her comment , his brows furrowing with confusion. "Elsa there is no possible positive for it to be hot. I hated the southern isles especially as Admiral , it was hotter than this! Trust me no good comes out of this" Hans shook his head. </p><p>"I will get some good out of this heat , Admiral. You're sweating, and as I can't wait to get you out of that uniform.. well " She purred softly and winked as she walked past and made her way to the gang plank. Hans flushed red , and Anna laughed at her sister's comment, earning a stare from the Admiral.  <br/>He smiled slightly , he turned to gaze dreamily at the Queen discussing the luggage situation with the staff- that was the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with and he felt so fortunate for that.  </p><p>"Admiral" The sounds of his men caught his attention , they saluted him and he saluted in return. Two of them stayed at his side due to Elsa's demands of being guarded and the rest tied down the sails , lowered the anchor . The other men lowered the gangplank and secured it in place. They had only just docked , but all members of the crew had beads of sweat on their foreheads from the heat.</p><p>Kristoff Came to Anna's side and held her hand as they descended down the gangplank onto dry land. Elsa walked alone as her personal guards followed closely behind. Elsa had heard the excited cries of children , and she turned towards the sound. It was a father and his two children , Elsa made her way over to the civilians with a bright smile on her lips. </p><p>"Papa , it's Queen Elsa!" The eldest gawked in awe of the beautiful woman. The auburn haired young girl was approaching her early teenage years by the looks of her , and the youngest , the blond haired little boy , was around half the eldest's age.</p><p>"Do the magic !" The youngest squealed. The father shook his head at his children's behaviour. "Forgive my children your majesty , they can get quite boisterous at times. " The father bowed his head in respect, clearly nervous in the presence of royalty  .</p><p>"Don't apologise , I find their spirit endearing" She reassured the father. She placed her palm in front of them , the children watching eagerly , snowflakes formed in front of their eyes , she blew the snowflakes their way which got happy giggles from the young children.  The father smiled brightly at the sight. "You have an amazing talent your majesty" </p><p>"Thank you, it's very kind of you to say so" She smiled softly before moving on to walk beside her sister. Anna was alight with excitement , she loved corona , and seeing all the civilians happy to see her. Anna relaxed and didn't have to worry about pretending to be the perfect princess . Elsa on the other hand made sure she appeared the picture of elegance , the true ice queen. </p><p>A lot of men and women of the court greeted the Arrendelle royals , Rapunzel was wearing a bright grin. Her brown hair had grown to her waist , and Eugene seemed much more at ease with the royal ways.  Rapunzel wore a beautiful soft pink dress which had synthetic rose petals sewed into the silky lace  and bodice , the beautiful gown trailed behind her. Eugene looked like a prince for a change, he wore a dark blue overcoat , blue waistcoat , white shirt and a black cravat. She looked at his boots a smirked , Hans had clearly recommended his boot supplier.  </p><p>Anna ran to Rapunzel and pulled her into a tight hug , Rapunzel responded by hugging her tightly. They had truly missed one another, they had grown so close during the war , almost like sister's but once the war was over , the kingdoms had to rebuild , get trade in. So it had been quite some time since the pair had spoken , of course they did  corresponded over letters but it was never the same. </p><p>"I missed you so much" Anna spoke tearfully as they pulled away from the hug, she then gave Eugene a hug too "You too Eugene!" .<br/>"Right back at ya" Eugene laughed as he patted Anna's back. </p><p>"Where is Hans ?" Eugenes Brows furrowed, Hans and Eugene were also really close friends , the friend Eugene never really had growing up. He knew Hans was always adamant on being on time and this was entirely out of character for him to not be present yet. Anna bit her lip as her brows furrowed. "Erm, Actually about that.." Anna began, Rapunzel and Eugene shared a concerned glance. </p><p>"The Admiral is sorting out an incident that had occurred on board my flagship ." Elsa finished for her , speaking with a cold expression, shooting a glare at her younger sister for almost blurting it out in front of the Entire court and the King and Queen of  Corona. </p><p>Elsa folded her hands gracefully. <br/>"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene , I would like to have a word later" Elsa spoke with urgency in her tone. Rapunzel frowned , Elsa wasn't normally this cold towards the pair. Eugene sighed .</p><p>"Of course Queen Elsa, my daughter and her fiancé would love to discuss matters with you" The King responded for his daughter , slightly scolding her for Her impropriety, and shot Eugene a glare. Elsa bowed her head in return. </p><p>"Just a Question , it appears you have invited the Southern Isles here? " Elsa questioned the king , she raised an eyebrow and her tone was firm.  He swallowed hard , it was known there was tension between Arrendelle and the Southern isles.  Queen Arianna looked up at her husband Fredric with shock , he clearly hadn't run this past her , she shook her head and turned to get in her carriage , her ladies in waiting followed suit.  Eugene shared a knowing gaze with Elsa as he knew what the Southern Isles had done to the Admiral.  </p><p>"Well , Your majesty , the southern isles made a trade offer I couldn't refuse and obviously they're the Admiral's family , so I had assumed you would all be fine with it" <br/>He attempted to justify his actions but Elsa had heard enough. Elsa had to stop herself from freezing the Kingdom in a moment of rage .</p><p>Eugene attempted to talk to Fredric "Your Majesty , if I may explain, you do not fully understand the situation" Eugene Warned his future father in law. Fredric gave Eugene a look which made the prince back off.<br/>"Don't provoke me boy!" He snapped, the kind king had never acted in such a way before and usually was open to compromise. </p><p>She put her hand up to silence him , "I've heard enough! We will discuss this later" she scolded the king and walked past him to a carriage that would take her to the palace. Anna gave the royals an apologetic smile for Elsa's coldness towards them although what else would they expect her reaction to be , she is an ice Queen after all. Kristoff exchanged words the the family before following his wife into the carriage.</p><p>—————————————————————<br/>Later that evening the royals had gathered in the great hall to socialise after dinner , Elsa did not want to hang around any longer than she had to. She sipped from the champagne flute , this was her third of the evening, she couldn't cope with the fake smiles and the whispers. Many royals from a vast variety was in attendance ; all of them wanted to meet her and get to know about her ice abilities. She tried not to roll her eyes about their questions but there was more to her than her magic. Some men flocked around her , trying to charm the young Queen , and it made her queasy. </p><p>Elsa would simply excuse herself and move to a different corner of the room to hide until more suitors hound her. She scoffed , they clearly acted desperate , like she was a prize to be won - the 'beautiful Ice Sorceress , the Queen of Arendelle' . She knew that they would have serious bragging rights if that ever occurred. No one could win her heart , because it belonged to Hans. She had wanted to say that she was betrothed to make the men leave her alone,  but she couldn't risk anything yet.</p><p>Elsa had enough anxiety around people as it was, but for some reason it was worse. Her breath shook slightly as her hands gripped the glass tighter , trying to control the panic rising within her. Frost had formed under her feet and at the tips of her fingers , she closed her eyes trying to think of love but she couldn't , Anna was no where to be seen nor Hans. </p><p>She had noticed the Southern isles royalty lingering around, the Auburn haired King wore a sickeningly sweet smile which made her stomach turn. The Queen was beautiful , long curly brown hair which cascaded down her back , she wore a green A-line dress which complimented her brown eyes.  She was stoic and quiet in comparison to her husband. Their sons , albeit there were a lot of them , partially due to the numerous twins, however , not one of those men could compare to Hans. </p><p>She backed away towards the door slowly , the room was so crowded she didn't think anyone noticed. Rapunzel and Eugene had disappeared, all her family had gone and she had felt alone long enough. She had to leave and find Hans' room. She waited for the server  to walk in front of her , hiding her from the crowd and slipped out of the door. </p><p>The hallways had large beautiful windows which the Queen could gaze over Corona , the evening sky looked stunning , the colours of the sunset had begun to fade whilst the stars in the midnight shone brighter than ever before. She swirled the champagne around the glass slightly. Whilst looking into the liquid , she thought of how to deal with this situation. The moonlight shone and only enhanced the Queens beauty. </p><p>She let out a sigh and continued down the hall , she kept an eye out for any maids or even guards who could give her directions.<br/>She smiled with relief when she saw her own maid sorting the luggage for the correct rooms . It was Gerda who cared for her in the years after her parents passed away.  </p><p>"Oh ! Your majesty" Gerda smiled at her presence and trotted over to Elsa , Bowing respectfully. Elsa brought her in for an embrace . "It's so nice to see a familiar face , I can't find anyone" She chuckled as she stepped back from the embrace. Gerda's brows furrowed at her majesty's words.</p><p>"Your sister , is with Kristoff in their designated room - avoiding the southern isles family. The Admiral is resting also in his chambers , being guarded every moment. Princess Rapunzel had been asking for your family's whereabouts" Gerda spoke in hushed tones in case anyone was around.</p><p>"Could you show me where Hans' room is?" She gestured down the hall , Gerda simply nodded and led the way. Elsa was tense , her hands wringing at each other, her demons gnawing at her busy mind. She had lost track of how many corridors they had turned down , the palace was a labyrinth of elaborate paintings and beautifully varnished  floors. </p><p>"Here your highness" her voice rescued the young Queen from her thoughts. Outside his door , stood two men armed with long swords and scabbards just like she had demanded. Elsa thanked Gerda as she opened the door and walked in.</p><p>He was busy of course , it was no surprise to the Queen , for they were both alike in that way - they were constantly at their desks. Elsa however for a change, wasn't working , this trip was a way for her to let herself go. If she was to relax , she couldn't have her fiancé working. He had discarded of his uniform coat, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt , his face hardened with concentration.</p><p>"You seem busy" Elsa smiled softly as she stood behind him , running her hands through his soft auburn hair. He leaned back against her abdomen, savouring her presence. He stood and placed his quill back into the ink pot on the desk. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face her , his hands cupping her jaw lovingly , whilst his thumbs caressed her cheeks. </p><p>"Unfortunately , yes I have been " He chuckled , he didn't have much choice though , he couldn't go anywhere without someone breathing down his neck so he was stuck in his chambers.<br/>Elsa noticed the pain behind his smile , and brought her thumb to his face, running it over his bottom lip.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" She spoke softly as she looked into his eyes. He was always so tense , as was she - but not like this. He looked away for a small moment before returning his gaze to her. He took her hands in his. "Denmark has been facing pirate trouble, they may require my assistance." He paused as his breath hitched slightly , his hands squeezed hers.</p><p>"My family ... if you can even call it that , have been demanding to have a word , since I have arrived. I can't do it , I can't face them. How can I ?" His voice broke slightly with emotion. Elsa cupped his face as tears began to stream down her pale cheeks: her hands trembling. </p><p>It sparked both fear and rage within her , how dare they demand things of him. He left them for a reason , gained citizenship of Arendelle and changed his life for the better. Why now after all this time would they bother him? Especially after what they had done. He was safe with her , but with them she couldn't ensure it. </p><p>"Hans , they hurt you ,terribly I may add. There's no way I will let you near them. Especially without me there. They have no right to demand things from you , not anymore" Her lips trembled. He pulled her close against him, his nose burying itself in platinum her hair. Her arms wrapped around his upper abdomen tightly. </p><p>"They will find a way of having this discussion my love , whether we like it or not. They're powerful , they have King Frederic right under their thumb. I had found out that Corona has been receiving payment from the Southern Isles . Corona had recently been struggling to make ends meet due to large unemployment , and damage from the war. All of the nobility respect the Westerguards , and no one would dare step out of line around them." He paused. Elsa shook her head at his words , she didn't want him to do this , she couldn't! She wouldn't let him speak to the family. </p><p>"Hans ! You can't" Elsa begged as she looked up at the man she loved. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest and had started to feel light headed, her breath growing erratic. Frost spread under her feet. </p><p>"Elsa , If I don't do this thousands could die. Don't you see ? Whilst we were all busy with the war , they had been building their armada , the number of troops. They want war with you and Corona is on their side." <br/>Her eyes grew wide with shock at what she was hearing, she had no idea as to what Arendelle had done to deserve such a reaction from the Westerguards. She couldn't go through war , not again. A pain struck in her chest , she stumbled and clutched onto Hans. It was painful and seemed to suck the life out of her .He lifted her into his arms and walked her over to his bed. </p><p>"Elsa breathe , Look at me" He took her chin in his fingers, his eyes terrified for her wellbeing. He had witnessed this before in his men , just before and just after battle. It was associated with worry and stress , leaving the person exhausted after - although it wasn't life threatening he knew it could be a horrific experience. Her blue eyes stared up at his , He showed her how to calm her breathing , she copied. The pain ceased. The tears settled on her cheeks and a sense of numbness flooded her veins. She pulled him down onto the bed so that he was on top of her, embracing him, holding him tight , making sure he was still there. </p><p>"I've got you" He whispered in her ear. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she held on to him. She rested her forehead to his brushing their noses against each other's.  "Sorry" She barely got the word out as her body was still trembling. Hans smiled down at her. <br/>"It is a lot to take in, you don't need to apologise" He spoke sincerely , love dripping off every syllable, her arms found their way around his neck , pulling him down  against her. She kissed his lips , her hands burying their way into his hair , his hand gripped her waist whilst he supported himself with his other elbow .</p><p>Her touches became more urgent , gripping him to her wanting to be as close as possible to this brilliant man. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as her hips bucked up against his. She felt like fireworks were dancing under  her skin, desperate to burst out. His hand ran down her side savouring her curves as his lips moved to her neck and along her collarbone. His hand had began to wonder beneath her skirts , gently caressing the inside of her thigh , moving to the pearl beneath her undergarments , she squeaked as her pleasure quickened. Her hips automatically went towards him. He removed his fingers and pressed his lips back against hers, her heart beat quickening , but this time it thrilled her. She smiled against his lips whilst her legs wrapped around his waist. "I did say how badly I wanted you out of that Uniform, Admiral." She purred seductively in his ear as his lips kissed her neck and his hands slowly pushed her gown below her breasts.  </p><p>Hans reminded her of that intense need when he looked at her with desire , a look that made her want him badly. He skillfully removed her dress and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands dropped from his neck to his waist coat where she had begun to unfasten the buttons. She pushed the waistcoat off his shoulders and ran her hands down his back , feeling the muscles underneath her fingers.</p><p>He removed his shirt swiftly , knowing fully well Elsa loved admiring the beauty of his form , her hands ran across his chest and torso. Her eyes drifted to where the bandage resided , her hand gently touched the bandage, she felt a pang of guilt stir up within her. Hans took her chin and tugged it slightly so that she was looking in his eyes as he gave her a knowing look. She gently held the sides of his face , frosting over his skin slightly and pressed her lips to his with so much love and passion. </p><p>One of his hands ,gently cupped the side of her face as their lips danced together. Her hips bucked up to meet his , she smiled against his lips. He would be the only man to hold her in such a way , and she would be the only woman to see him so vulnerable. Her breath hitched slightly as desire stirred her thoughts in a new direction , she wanted more , she wanted him, all of him. </p><p>Her hands moved to the waistband of his trousers , Hans pulled from the kiss at the gesture , panting. "Elsa are you sure?" His brows furrowed. She nodded , "I've held myself back for too long"  she bit her lip as she looked up at him , her hands ran over his shoulders. He was so handsome, and he was to be hers and it set her heart alight.</p><p>His lips crashed against hers once more as her hands moved to pull his trousers down , Hans paused and pulled away. He removed his boots and assisted Elsa with his trousers. <br/>She ran her eyes across his body , drifting lower. She pulled him back down against her , her hips trying their best to not meet his yet . </p><p>Hans ran his hands across her smooth skin , their lips savouring the taste of their love. The kiss distracted her , he dropped his hips and she let out a gasp. Sweating bodies found a rhythm, hips meeting , skin against skin. Their bodies danced in the dim candlelight, enjoying being so close with their lover. </p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>At breakfast the following morning in the grand dining hall , there was an awkward silence. Only the sounds of the forks and knives clinking against the plates could be heard. Hans and Elsa would steal glances across the table and try not to blush - both failing miserably. </p><p>At one end of the table resided the Westerguard family , in the middle was several different dignitaries and royalty from other kingdoms , and the Arrendelle family resided with the Coronan royalty.  Elsa was thankful for the seating arrangements otherwise she would've had to have held herself back from impaling every single one of the Westerguards, other than Hans of course who sat opposite her beside Anna and Kristoff. </p><p>"So , how have you been Elsa" Rapunzel broke the silence awkwardly , which resulted in heads turning to look at the crown princess. Rapunzel grew flustered under so many gazes. Elsa Dared not look down the table, Hans' boot gently caressed the back of her calve , reassuring her secretly.</p><p>"I've been quite busy , but it's lovely here in corona. It makes a change instead of constant paperwork" she smiled at the princess, Rapunzel was thankful for the Queen's reaction, Rapunzel was not used to talking in front of so many yet. Rapunzel nodded in agreement , "I agree , we all deserve a break from time to time. So we have all been wondering... has anyone managed to win the heart of the snow Queen yet? " She teased the Queen slightly. Eugene glanced at his fiancée with shock for asking such a question in public. </p><p>Elsa blushed slightly and froze at the question , looked at her in anticipation- she was slightly shocked at such a question , so openly asked in such a public event. All people seemed to ask her about after the war was if she had fallen for someone , she understood that they might have thought after her life being at such risk , she might have wanted to enjoy life but courting someone ... Had she made it that obvious ? <br/>She had made sure she showed no sign of being in love , presented herself as the cold ice queen. </p><p>"Rapunzel , what makes you think that my sister is courting someone?" Anna rescued Elsa by interrupting the awkward silence , Hans gave Elsa a worried look - he had noticed the panic in her eyes. Elsa had to stop herself from running from the room in panic , their eyes were all on her and it felt like it all was closing in. Frost covered the area underneath her hand that gripped the soft table cloth tightly. </p><p>"Isn't it obvious ? She clearly only has eyes for one man , why else would she refuse suitors left right and Centre? " Rapunzel shrugged at Anna as she spoke hypo-thetically, giggling slightly at the nature of the topic. </p><p>Rapunzel looked over to see Elsa looking  clearly uncomfortable at the situation, Hans felt something stir within him , it felt hot , burning him from the inside.  This was a sensation he had never experienced before , all he knew was that Elsa was scared. Elsa looked at Hans , her eyes widening at the sight , his irises were glowing orange but she quickly returned her gaze to Rapunzel. </p><p>"You're right Rapunzel." She paused responding bluntly, Hans felt the sensation settle at her words. Rapunzel giggled with glee , she clapped her hands with anticipation for Elsa to finish what she had been saying . "I have found a man that I love intensely , but I'm afraid for my councillors reaction. That is why I have kept it a secret" She sighed as the truth came out.</p><p>Rapunzel almost leapt our of her chair with excitement as murmurs flooded down the table. The Westerguards did not look impressed, the look of rage on the kings face was made clear. If the Queen was to produce an heir and be wed , Arendelle would be in a more secure position than ever. What was even worse was that the child could inherit the mother's abilities , making Arendelle even more of a threat to the southern isles than the kingdom was already. They wanted to go to war as they would not trust someone like Elsa , to just happily rule Arendelle. No! When she could be capable of conquering lands with those powers , this Queen could take everything from them. Other kingdoms shared the same fear as the southern isles , such as Weselton , Rouen and Holland, all very powerful influences. </p><p>"Do we know him?" Eugene asked with curiosity. King Frederic was busy staring down King Albert , with warning to calm down. Elsa nodded , "yes, I believe you know him very well" she smirked as Eugene furrowed his brows thinking of several men that he knew. </p><p>"Is there any chance of you telling us who this man is?" Queen Arianna smiled at the younger Queen. Elsa looked over at Hans who simply nodded giving her permission.<br/>Elsa nodded towards the Coronan family , her voice shook slightly, she clasped her hands together nervously. </p><p>"He is my highest ranking naval officer, Prince Hans ." Shocked gasps from others , the Westerguards were furious. Hans  stood and walked round the table to Elsa, who by then was also standing. He stood by her side wrapping his arm around her waist, Anna was overjoyed. Eugene rushed to congratulate his close friend , patting him on the back. "You two deserve happiness after the lonely beginnings you both had" Eugene embraced the pair. Elsa smiled brightly and thanked the ex rogue. </p><p>Queen Arianna congratulated the pair along with her daughter Rapunzel , King Frederic walked over towards the Westerguard family making Elsa nervous. "Congratulations, Elsa! I will be expecting an invite" Rapunzel giggled hugging Elsa tightly. Elsa slightly tensed at how casual Rapunzel was acting but shrugged it off. Hans shared a gaze with her he began to speak but was interrupted by what sounded like an enraged giant.</p><p>"HANS WESTERGUARD" King Albert roared as he charged towards the happy couple , Elsa's breath hitched as the floor frosted over ; Pain pounded at the side of her head. Everyone could see the fear in her eyes along with their own breath in the now freezing dining hall. Hans stepped in front of Elsa protectively, he himself had his heart pounding through his rib cage whilst the fiery sensation returned. He was face to face with the man who abused and tortured him for years. Their noses were almost touching. </p><p>His father's face was red with rage and Hans just stared at him coldly , his father always knew how to twist his emotions against him; Make the prince blame himself. Eugene let out shouts to the king telling him to back off. <br/>King Frederic stood several steps behind the angered king of the southern isles. Seeing Hans' father up close was a surprise to Elsa , he was wrinkled around the eyes , his red hair streaked with grey - he wasn't looking bad for a man of seventy years  old. His wife must've been at least 15 years younger than he , because she had remained beautiful. <br/>Hans' father was intimidating, it made Elsa forget all thoughts of defending herself , she wanted to just run and hide. </p><p>"Yes father" Hans responded bitterly, his fists curling into balls, he was angry at how unjustly he had been treated by his father and brothers. He was angry that even now when he was free of them , they still tried to manipulate and ruin his life. He was angry at how they continued to intimidate his love , in front of so many. The Italian and French dignitaries rushed to diffuse the situation whilst the other royalty stood behind watching the scene play out. </p><p>"You are marrying this witch - even though you know full well what the southern isles think of her. It's an embarrassment how you undermine me, son" He spat staring at his son with hot raw anger. Elsa tensed at such cruel words. Hans shook his head , letting out a scoff followed with a bitter laugh.   </p><p>"Firstly , You have no right to call me your son . Secondly , what makes you think you can order me to do whatever you wish? I'm a citizen of Arendelle , not the southern isles. You have no longer have any power over who I marry and what I do." He snapped at the king , who grabbed Hans by his lapels bringing the young prince centimetres from his face. </p><p>"You listen to me! I'm not the enemy here, She is! She is a risk to us all. Who's to say she won't conquer kingdoms , bring them to ruin with such powers and if she bore a child with the same abilities , that would be double the threat. She's dangerous. And if you help her sire an heir , then you're bringing our own downfall." Elsa had to stop herself from scoffing at the king's ridiculous words , but she was shocked at what he thought of her. </p><p>"No! You think she's a threat because Arendelle is the only Kingdom other than Britain , that could knock you off that pedestal of yours. She scares you because you can't control her." Hans was interrupted by his father's protests. "No you're wrong Hans people like her , they manipulate you , put fear into the hearts of others. Sorcery is a sign of the devils work". </p><p>Hans raised his voice " No! I am an Admiral , I have met many evil men , defended countries against such. I have been injured by such. I will do what ever it takes by any means necessary to protect Arendelle and others from the likes of you." Hans warned , the burning sensation increased, he felt warmth and he looked at the source of such heat , his hands smothered with fire. </p><p>His brows furrowed with confusion as he gazed at such flames. His irises glowed An intense orange and received shocked gasps as people noticed. His father looked down at the hands of his son, his eyes widening with horror. Hans used this moment to his advantage. "I am Admiral Westerguard and I will do whatever it takes by any means necessary to protect kingdoms from the likes of you!" He reiterated firmly before turning to Elsa , she was shocked at these newfound abilities. She kissed him softly and the flames died down as one arm wrapped around her waist and the other buried itself in the Queen's  snowy hair.</p><p>"Hans! This won't be the last time you will hear of this conversation." King Albert stormed out of the doors , the large heavy doors slammed loudly. Hans' mother looked mortified. Hans just smiled letting out a laugh at his father's words , Elsa pulled him in for another kiss with his cravat , ignoring the stares from the royals around them.</p><p>"Since when did you have those abilities?" Anna interrupted their moment , Eugene and Hans shared a stunned look as Hans stepped back from Elsa. Hans shrugged at her question. "This is the first I've known of them." His breath hitched slightly at the realisation. Elsa frowned at his words , he must've been beaten into submission and therefore his powers never showed during childhood.  </p><p>"My son" Queen Allowyn rushed over to Hans bringing him into a warm embrace, he winced at her grip , reminding him of that Injury. His mother would only ever show him affection when his father was not present , she loved him though it was clear. It must've been so hard for her to not hold her own son after all this time. Hans pulled away awkwardly. </p><p>"Too soon?" She asked only to get a nod in response. Elsa chuckled slightly at the awkward exchange. Hans smiled down at his fiancée. She rested her head on his shoulder.<br/>"Are you alright?" Hans whispered in her ear, his lips centimetres from her skin , memories of the night before flooded her mind and she blushed slightly. <br/>"Yes , I'm much better now that you're holding me" Elsa whispered back lovingly. </p><p>———————————————————————<br/> She awoke in his arms , later that evening : she had been sweating profusely , her pulse was violently and she only just managed to get her breath back. The nightmare she had , made her heart ache. </p><p>Shadows surrounded Arrendelle's waters , threatening to consume everything in their path. She could only watch for she was chained on board an enemy ship, her heart aching , she was going to lose everything. <br/>Her child had been brutally slaughtered and Hans , kidnapped. Elsa tried to stop it , tried her powers desperately as tears fell- her hands clawed at the walls making her fingers bleed.</p><p>She was confused at such a nightmare , of course she was worried about the situation with the southern isles but they wouldn't kill her children if she was to have any  - Would they ? She wiped away her tears and glanced  over at Hans who slept  with his back resting against the loveseat. They had been reading in the library to each other but at some point they had drifted off in each other's arms. </p><p>The fireplace was out, causing the room to be darkened slightly but the bright sunset outside lit the room slightly. She took a second to gather herself , she stood and took a few deep breaths to slow her pulse. Hans stirred slightly , probably from the loss of her beside him and she carefully laid back down beside her love. She kissed him on the lips softly, his lips were soft and warm against her cold ones.  She felt guilt at the position Hans was in , with regards to the Westerguards but he hated his family anyway - he would stubbornly stand by elsa through hurricanes, battle fields , whatever would come their way. </p><p>"I love you, always" She whispered gently as she pulled away from his lips. Hans' eye's opened , a smile forming on his lips. His hand moved to cup her cheek, which she leaned into. He noticed her eyes had been red and puffy, he wiped away a new tear that had trickled down her cheek with his thumb. <br/>"Nightmares?" He questioned her curiously, <br/>She stroked his jawline with her thumb and nodded. She snuggled closer to him , as he brought his arms to wrap around her firmly. </p><p>"Yeah, the nightmares are getting worse" She sniffled. He sighed and kissed her forehead.<br/>"What was it about this time?"  His Brows furrowed , he had never seen her this shaken up before. "They slaughtered our children , took you, killed Anna and Kristoff and destroyed Arendelle " Her lip quivered at the possibility. "They?" Hans spoke concerned.</p><p>"The other Westerguards" She muttered , she dared not to call them his family , and could not believe that they were related. The thought of his father was repulsive , it made her stomach churn and twist. Hans ran his hands through her loose platinum hair - originally it had been in a beautiful up-do but she found it annoying and uncomfortable to lay with Hans with such hair. So she let it down. </p><p>"Elsa , I should have spoken to them alone - you shouldn't have to feel the burden of this" He held the bridge of his nose shaking his head as he tried to think of the best way to solve such a situation. Elsa placed a hand on his chest, "No, you don't have to do this alone anymore! It's our problem , and we will fix this together." She snapped slightly, he still blamed himself, but they are to be wed and they would have to share burdens , his problems were very much her problems too. Hans sighed and nodded. </p><p>"Of course , my Queen" he teased slightly as she shook her head. Elsa let out a startled gasp when he lifted her in his arms and stood , her head lifted to press a soft lingering kiss to his lips. "What am I to do with you ?" She smiled tauntingly- Hans smirked "for some reason you're planning to marry me" Elsa lightly hit his chest in jest. She rolled her eyes letting out a Laugh .</p><p>"Yes Admiral , Although I have other ideas" A wicked grin flickered in her expression before pressing her lips to hans' hungrily. Her arms gripped his hair ,  and her legs skilfully wrapped around his waist , avoiding the wound carefully. He was surprised at how she was being , although he wasn't complaining- it was sort of out of character for Elsa. Nonetheless he was eager to comply with her wishes , their kisses grew more eager and the barrier of clothes insulted the pair. </p><p>"Woah .. I certainly will knock next time" Eugenes voice cut through their intense moment , it killed the mood for sure. If it weren't for Hans strong arms , she certainly would've fell backwards in shock. Hans shot a glare at Eugene and Elsa coloured looking the other way.  Hans gently set her down , Elsa bit her lip with deep embarrassment. </p><p>"Eugene? What the hell!" Hans scolded. <br/>The Coronan prince put his hands up in defence , trying to resist the urge to laugh excessively. "I mean, whatever you guys want to do , I would prefer if you didn't do it in my fiancée's library. But if I hadn't have walked in I'm pretty sure you guys would've done that anyway" Eugene smirked at the pair and Elsa felt very awkward. </p><p>"And that is my cue to leave" Elsa spoke hesitantly before turning to Hans to give him a sweet lingering kiss.  "I will see you later at dinner , my love" Hans pressed a kiss to her forehead and she awkwardly left the room. Leaving an angered Hans with Eugene who found the whole situation hilarious.</p><p>"God! You couldn't have handled that situation a little better Eugene?" Hans shook his head as his gloved hand held the bridge of his nose. Eugene was bent over with laughter , Hans just stared at his friend. </p><p>"Come on , it was a little funny. That and I should be able to walk into a library and not expect my friend fu.." Hans narrowed his eyes at Eugene's inappropriate language.</p><p> He paused at his language and corrected him self "not making love with the Queen of Arrendelle! What if someone else saw you two? Of course they know you're to be wed but .. scandal seldom stays silent" Eugene defended himself. </p><p>"You have a point... but you could've just backed out of the room, and we would've been none the wiser. And I would be saved from this mortifying embarrassment." Hans blushed and his tone settled. Eugene folded his arms with a grin. </p><p>"I know what you're thinking and just don't even go there" Hans left the room promptly. The guards stationed outside quickly followed him. Eugene chased after him eager to have some form of answers. Hans rolled his eyes. Eugene had gotten bored of his life so far , he was used to adventure , adrenaline highs , at least some form of gossip! But everyone's focus at the moment was the wedding. Of course the wedding was all he could think about , he couldn't wait to be married to the love of his life but god he needed to have a different conversation. </p><p>"Was that the first time or?" Eugene asked curiously causing Hans to stop and turn to give him a glare. Eugene nodded and took his answer as a No.  "I'm not going to discuss such things when people could hear" Hans scolded. </p><p>Eugene just laughed at Hans clear discomfort.  "I have never known a man to not be open and boast about their sexual experiences. God you're so repressed." Eugene teased the Admiral and Hans just continued walking down towards his chambers. </p><p>"Look I get it , the whole royal protocol , being a gentleman etc. But come on you're a prince ! And all the ladies swoon for you . How many women have you been with ? I'll guess." Eugene laughed. "50?" Hans shook his head.</p><p> "Okay fine.. how about 20?" He nudged Hans side. Hans winced and Clutched at the sight of pain.  Eugene stepped back with confusion , he hadn't nudge Hans that hard. </p><p>"I apologise Hans , I didn't realise I had nudged you that hard. Are you alright?" He placed a hand on his back to steady him. Hans removed his hand from the site of pain , several dots of blood began to seek through. His glove was now stained red, that was another pair that,  he would have to burn to dispose of any evidence and avoid rumours.  </p><p>"It wasn't you Eugene , I was already wounded , you nudged the stitches slightly , so I'm going to have to stitch myself up again and change my attire for dinner." Hans reassured Eugene , a small smile formed on his lips.</p><p> Eugene's brows furrowed as a frown itched upon his skin. "How did this happen?" Eugene folded his arms as he thought of every possibility he could. </p><p>"It was an accident. I somehow managed to impale myself on a shard of ice." Hans shrugged, Eugene's eyes widened at his words , he never would've dream that Elsa would hurt Hans although he had heard the rumours About the fearsome , ruthless side to the Snow Queen . "Elsa did this?" Eugene spoke with anger as to how she could've done this.  Hans noticed Eugene's sudden bitterness and placed a hand on his shoulder , shaking his head. </p><p>"It's not what you think. It was an accident , she was unconscious when it occurred. Please , Eugene for Elsa's sake , don't say anything to anyone" He pleaded with his close friend , his men who stood guard raised eyebrows at the exchange between the pair. One of the men had noticed the blood seeping through his white clothing , eyes widening at the sight.</p><p> "Hans ? What's going on!" Lieutenant gaskins questioned the Admiral. Hans turned his head sharply.</p><p> "I'm fine!" He firmly corrected the pair, which caused them to frown at his behaviour. Eugene sighed "I won't tell anyone , but at some point Rapunzel will find out she senses these kind of things" He let out a small smile. </p><p>"And to answer your Question about my experience I have only been with one woman in my lifetime and that's Elsa" </p><p>He laughed slightly at himself , as a prince women would through themselves at him , even more so since he became an Admiral but Hans didn't indulge in such affairs , mainly because he was so busy trying to sort things with his sharp mind , but also he had never had the urge to have sex until he met the love of his life , Elsa. He was at some point , oblivious to the Women fawning over him , he hadn't noticed until Eugene pointed it out to him.<br/>The ex rogue was stunned , surprised at his words, Hans had used his position to learn and do a noble deed for Good, rather than chasing skirts.</p><p>"Woah.. Woah. I had No idea that you had only been with one woman , I had just assumed I mean." Eugene chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. <br/>Hans rolled his eyes at his friend, Eugene had a reputation back when he was rogue for being quite the ladies man , especially brunettes. "Unlike you , who has earned such assumptions. You've lain with many women before you met Rapunzel." Hans scoffed before letting out a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Snow Queens lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks later .. </p><p>She had that intense feeling of dread which she tried to shake off , dismiss but she couldn't seem to be rid of it. The thoughts would pop into her head and stay there , the worry overriding any sense of logic. Her hands wrung at each other , she bit her lip so hard from nervousness it had begun to bleed. <br/>She tried to distract herself by reading , then tried with the piano but her mind couldn't help but drift and fall victim to that worry that gnawed at her aimlessly. Her shoulders were tense and she found herself longing for Her sister's presence. Anna was busy helping Rapunzel prepare for the wedding whilst Kristoff was with Hans and Eugene , watching the men spar with their swords.  She needed him by her side , but after the heated argument with the king of the southern isles , Elsa felt that it would be best if they weren't seen together too often as it would only anger the Westerguards further.</p><p>She was taking a stroll through the gardens , due to the hot climate the royal family had been able to grow tropical unusual flowers and shrubs. She tried to make herself feel something other than this sunken episode , but she couldn't. She glanced at the unusual plants , some had beautiful bright flowers , with oranges and yellows. But her eyes widened when she saw a blue rose, she had never seen one before and her hand found its self touching the flower. She glanced down at her wintry dress , off the shoulder which hugged her curves and a little leg peeped through the side slit. Her hair was coiled around her head into a braid that hung over her shoulder.</p><p>Then she heard a group of women chatting and she was certainly not in the mindset to deal with any of that, and she swiftly hid behind the walled garden.</p><p>"I wish I could be in the snow queens position for a night" one of the women chuckled and Elsa tensed at hearing such words. "Duh , who wouldn't . The Admiral has the body of Adonis and he worships the ground she walks on. He wouldn't look at another women the way he does that Queen: But just imagine what it would be like" The countess Henrietta smiled dreamily. </p><p>"Oh and imagine him against your lips , his strong arms around you." Andrea Romanov fluttered her lashes and wiggled her brows suggestively. That was all followed by an uproar of laughter , Elsa rolled her eyes at such talk , she hated to eavesdrop but she had to know what they thought. </p><p>"The Queen of Arrendelle is far too cold towards him. He deserves a woman who would appreciate who he is. Instead he's being used for the Queens carnal desires and won't get much love or affection in return"  The Spanish princess spoke entirely out of turn and Elsa could no longer stand it anymore, she hated lies and gossip , along with the embarrassment that followed. </p><p>Elsa stepped out from behind the walled gardens and followed the improper women , who were far too consumed with their inappropriate gossip. Their words did hurt her when she knew full well just how much love there was between her and Hans. Part of her Questioned , was she enough ? Part of her believed Hans deserved better , someone that wasn't such a recluse , someone that was not a witch. </p><p>She iced over the grass causing the women to slip onto their rears. At first the women were confused due to the ice appearing in such heat , Elsa folded her arms and cleared her throat to gain their attention. The women paused and turned their heads to look at the Queen. Their cheeks were red with embarrassment at being found out , they hesitantly stood as Elsa thawed the ice.  <br/>She raised a single eyebrow , giving them a scolding glare.</p><p>"Oh Queen Elsa , what a surprise to see you here" Andrea tried to act like nothing had happened , the tension in the air was thick. Elsa wouldn't have anyone discuss Hans in such a way , he was hers and hers only. She smiled softly knowing that her name was the one on his lips. Elsa returned to glare at the women with her haunting blue eyes.  </p><p>"Just how much did you hear?" The Spanish princess cut in , knowing that Elsa had no time for gossip and would rather deal with it straight away. "All of it" She spoke coldly , the temperature dropping around them - her cold stare making them shudder in slight fear. The women shared a look with each other , clearly embarrassed, especially after being caught gossiping about someone much above their station. </p><p>"Queen Elsa we are so .." they were cut off by her harsh tone. "I've heard enough!" She snapped. Her anger brewing into something intense , the ice desperate to escape and her breathing became rushed. She shook her head and let out a bitter laugh at the women. Her hands shook violently and so Elsa clasped them into a fist. She couldn't look weak.</p><p>"You've made assumptions" she paused looking up at the Spanish princess, her gaze cutting through the woman's false demeanour. She tensed  at being scolded like so , unable the look at the Snow Queen and guilt began to churn. </p><p>"I love Hans , deeply and I shouldn't ever have to feel the need to prove that to you, to anyone. You need to learn to not spread lies and gossip that could ruin someone's reputation." Elsa's voice wavered and emotion broke through. She walked away with her head held high , leaving the women in a state of shock. Frost trailed behind the shaken Queen. </p><p>She went off In search of Hans and her sister , she needed her family, her powers were becoming too much of a struggle again. Her emotions were always her weakness , her vulnerability- they would twist and turn against her , spewing out hateful thoughts. That's when the ice would get out of control. </p><p>Control it <br/>Don't feel <br/>Don't feel <br/>Don't let it show </p><p>Hans and Eugene sparred against each other near the stables and the soldiers barracks , the sound of swords clashing echoed throughout the gardens and courtyard. Eugene tried to best Hans , but he couldn't , and every time he would end up with Hans' sword inches from his stomach or throat. Hans was swift , he evaded attacks easily and it almost seemed that he knew what was coming next.</p><p>Anna and Rapunzel watched on curiously whilst Kristoff  fed Sven carrots . Eugene almost got Hans , but he was too quick and Hans knocked him off his feet into his back.  Hans pointed his sword towards Eugene.<br/>"Do you surrender?" Hans teased as Eugene rolled his eyes, and stood , brushing the dirt off his clothes. Sweat had soaked their clothes , and as a result they discarded of their uniform coats , waistcoats and cravat. </p><p>Elsa gazed on longingly at her fiancée from afar , the shirt clung to his sweat soaked skin , showing all of his muscles. She bit her lip as she admired the man she was to be wed to. Her eyes wandered causing her to blush , although they had been intimate .. very intimate to be frank , Elsa still couldn't believe it , she would fail terribly at not blushing.  A thought occurred to her as a wicked grin graced her lips. </p><p>"One more round Hans?" Eugene laughed , it was futile him trying to beat Hans , but still , it was good practise and he got some amusement out of it. Eugene enjoyed this , it made a change to , preparing wedding arrangements . Hans chuckled as they began again, after a few dodges and parry's between the pair , as large cold force knocked the swords out of their hands as Elsa slowly approached as the wind danced in her hair,  a sword of ice held tightly in her hand.  </p><p>Hans turned to see Elsa approaching and his jaw dropped at the sight , how determined and stunning she looked. Eugene whistled suggestively and nudged Hans. Hans did not hear a word as his eyes remained on hers. <br/>"I have to say , seeing you with a sword in hand makes it impossible to not kiss you" Hans smiled as she took one of his hands in her own , her skin was soft against his , the cool counteracting the heat from such exertion and those of the fire abilities. </p><p>"Maybe you might just get that kiss" she spoke softly as a coquettish grin graced her lips. She stepped back and raised her sword. <br/>"If you win" she added, god did she know how to stir up the desire within him. He knew that she could fight , he had seen her do so when their ship came under attack by Weselton- she had to defend the crew men from the hoard of Weselton thugs. </p><p>"A woman can't fight!" She rolled her eyes at the words of the single minded ladies of the court. Elsa heard the giggling women approaching, that she had encountered earlier and it made her hand tighten around the sword. She swiftly attacked at Hans whilst he dodged her blow easily , they were both amazing fighters , hans did teach her after all. Metal against ice rung throughout the courtyard. Anna and Kristoff were watching nervously whilst Eugene and Rapunzel cheered. </p><p>"Are you prepared to admit surrender?" Elsa teased as their swords clashed, and Hans let out a laugh. "You know that Admiral Westerguard never surrenders". Hans struck a blow whilst Elsa blocked panting.  They strike again and both ended up with swords to each other's throats. Eyes meeting each other , panting.  Hans chucked his sword aside as did Elsa. </p><p>"You've gotten better, you're clearly the best sparring partner for me" He smiled , showing his pearly whites which made her knees weak. She crashed her lips against his , as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close against him. The feel of him holding her reassured him , she held him tightly savouring his warmth. They pulled away , their foreheads resting together ignoring the group of royals watching them.</p><p>"You are drenched in sweat, Hans." She chuckled against his lips , her breath hitching at the reminder of his skin and muscles. </p><p>"Sorry , Its gotten worse since .. well the fire abilities showed up" He cupped her cheek , his thumb stroking it lovingly. She smirked , she had that look in her eyes that made Hans desire her even more. "I never said it was a bad thing" She purred in his ear, which caused him to blush under gaze. </p><p>"Hans we never spoke about your abilities , how are you feeling about them. Your body obviously needs to get used to it first." She whispered as he looked at her longingly. Those sparkling green eyes that always seemed to be able to see right through her, his expression dropped into a frown, she could feel him tense up at the thought. </p><p>"I don't want to admit that it's true. It takes some getting used to , but I have no idea where to start" He spoke softly. Elsa nodded , it was similar with her too , however she did have some practise as a child , it was as an adult they had begun to spiral out of control. She knew what he was feeling, that sense of helplessness.</p><p>"I can help with that" She smiled and gave him a reassuring gaze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be updating chapters regularly , I’m currently in the process of transferring all the data from my works on Wattpad and uploading them onto Ao3. If you can’t wait be sure to checkout my Wattpad account under the same name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>